Victim of it All
by VanessaStoneSVU
Summary: what would happen if teenagers were to join the special victims team? how would they handle dealing with someone they know? what if they became victims themselves?
1. Chapter 1

"Ready to pick up the new teens?" Elliot looked at the clock hanging on the wall then glanced at his partner of 12 years. He still doesn't know how they put up with each other for so long.

"Yeah, let's go." Olivia could tell Elliot was unsure how teenagers would handle their job. "Don't worry about them El. Cragen wouldn't have taken them from the academy if he didn't think they would do a good job."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Elliot got up to grab his jacket and watched Olivia head for the elevator. 'How can she still be single?' He thought to himself and followed her out of the precinct. They were quiet until they left to go to the high school that the teens attended. "I hope they won't be stubborn, especially the girl."

"What do you mean by that? All girls aren't stubborn." Olivia rebutted. All the females that Elliot really knew were all pretty single-minded, his wife, daughters, and herself.

"True. How old are they anyway?"

"Jayson is 17 and Vanessa is 15."

"How did Cragen get detectives so young?"

"They did exceptionally well in the academy."

"This girl Vanessa is really young." Elliot really didn't like the fact they were having teens on the job. He knew that they would be used to lure the perps to them if they needed. Now that he knew Vanessa was only 15, he was even more uneasy about it.

"Yeah well she was better than most of the adults training. They let her in because she was trying since she was 13, bugging them every month to let her in."

"What are we even gonna do with a 15 year old detective?" Elliot already knew the answer to that.

"Vanessa told Cragen that she would do any undercover work or luring that was needed. Clearly, she is really brave." Olivia didn't like the idea of sending such young kids into undercover operations. After her run-in at Sealview, Olivia has been uneasy about the concept. She had been working with Special Victims for almost 10 years when she went undercover in the correctional facility. One of the guards there had attempted to rape her and he would of if Fin hadn't come in at the very last second. It still haunts her from time to time but she's been able to live with it. The thought of sending a 15 or 17 year old into a situation like that really scared her.

"Liv? You okay?" Elliot grabbed her shoulder.

"Sorry. I'm fine." Olivia snapped out of the trance she floated into.

"Well I was trying to ask you information about this boy Jayson but you blanked out so now I have to find out from him."

"I went to my own little world. I'm sorry." Olivia responded sarcastically.

"You need to stick to reality Liv." Elliot smiled at her. Why is it that he can just smile and make things better? They pulled up to the front of the school.

"Be right back." Olivia then got out of the car to look for Jayson and Vanessa. Five minutes later, she was walking back with two teens following her. Jayson was pretty tall at least 5'9. He looked pretty strong and could take on a perp or two. He had short brown hair and was wearing baggy jeans and a olive green polo. Jayson wanted to look nice but be comfortable on his first day. Vanessa was relatively small for her age, only 5'1 or 5'2 but she was beautiful. She had eyes of many different colors like they couldn't decide which one to be. Her dirty blonde hair was up in a ponytail and was wearing a faded pink sweatshirt and light blue capris. The three got into the car and Elliot began to drive back to the precinct. "Elliot, this is Jayson Banks and Vanessa Stone. Guys, this is Elliot Stabler."

"So you're the one training me right?" Jayson asked.

"Yep, I'll be training you while Olivia will be with Vanessa." Elliot replied.

"He'll teach you everything he knows, maybe even how to bug the crap out of your partner." Olivia added.

"Oh, so that's gonna be fun for me." Vanessa smirked.

"Don't worry. I'll be sure to teach you how to get on his nerves back." Olivia smiled. She didn't know why but she instantly knew she was going to like this girl and she could tell Elliot was starting to get comfortable too. These kids had something about them that you could just like them without really knowing them.

"And she's really good at it. Believe me!" Everyone laughed.

"So anything being investigated now?" Vanessa was so anxious about finally starting this job. She loved helping others, always thinking of them before herself.

"There is one but you'll get the details back at the precinct." Elliot answered.

"I can't wait to get these creeps in jail." Jayson stated.

"Already starting to sound like El. Just as long as you don't get carried away and beat the crap out of them." Olivia remarked.

"Not making any promises about that." Jayson really hated these guys every since his sister was killed 5 years ago.

"So we're going to meet everyone else now right?" Vanessa questioned as they pulled into the parking lot of the precinct. "Yep. We'll introduce you to everyone." Olivia responded and she and Elliot lead them inside.

"Hey guys. Who do we have here?" Fin greeted as the four detectives walked into the bull pen.

"This is Jayson and Vanessa. Our new detectives." Olivia introduced.

"That's Fin Tutuola and John Munch." Elliot pointed to the two men. Just then Captain Cragen came out of his office.

"Hello Jayson. Hello Vanessa. Nice to see you two again.""Nice to meet you all." Vanessa sounded nervous and also felt a little too. Olivia and Elliot could tell the change of tone in her voice and glanced at each other.

"Can't wait to work with everyone." Jayson definitely was more confident than Vanessa.

"Well when you were gone another victim is at Mercy. Jordan Kay, 14. I want Olivia and Vanessa to go and get her statement. Elliot and Jayson head to the scene and see if you can get anything on the guy that he left behind." Cragen ordered and they left.

"So how many victims are there?" Vanessa questioned.

"3. Two 15 and one 13." Olivia replied.

"Does this mean there's a serial rapist?"

"Yes especially if Jordan matches the other MOs"

"Do the victims know each other"

"They all go to the same school."

"I'm guessing it's not Manhattan High."

"No. Brooklyn High. Close though."

"Oh." Olivia could sense that Vanessa was worried about being hunted.

"He's not going to hurt you. I promise if he comes anywhere close to you, Elliot and I will hurt him worse. Especially Elliot, he's very protective and is always willing to risk his life for another."

"How many times has it been you?"

"Only a few times but I have to save him more."

"I kinda hope I don't have to save Jayson all the time."

"He's pretty tough. Elliot will definitely show him how to beat a guy to a pulp." Olivia laughed and so did Vanessa.

"So how long have you worked for Special Victims?"

"Almost 12 years so practically your whole life."

"Yeah, as long as my life has been hell" Vanessa scoffed under her breath.

"What do you mean?" Olivia gave Vanessa a concerned, sympathetic look. "You can tell me." Vanessa sighed and began to tell Olivia her story.

"When I was 3, my parents were killed in a car crash. I was placed in foster care. The first house had lots of kids in it. It's because it was a child labor house. I got taken away at 4 and 1/2. The next house abused me. He hit me until I was 8 and called 911. I was adopted by another man. He was really nice but then one night when I was 13, I walked past his room to go use the computer in his office and I heard a weird noise. I peeked into his room and..." Vanessa started to tense up.

"What happened?"

"He was masturbating and I know he was picturing me because he was moaning my name and he had a picture of me in my bathing suit from the previous summer enlarged in front of him. I just stood there in shock and when he finished he had turned around and saw me." Vanessa now started to cry. "He told me to come in but I said no. He got up and came toward me, I ran to my room. When he started to come in, I bashed his head with my textbook. I packed a bag as quick as I could and I ran away before he could wake up."

"Ness. It's okay." As they pulled into the parking lot, Olivia gave Vanessa a hug.

"I could have been raped! You say that's okay! Being an abuse victim and living on the streets!" Vanessa was having an anxiety attack.

"I know I'm sorry. But you're safe now, okay?"

"I guess so..." Vanessa started to get out of the car. Olivia followed her and then put her arm around her.

"You said you're living on the streets right?"

"Yeah""How about you come stay with me? With this job it's hard to go home alone...trust me."

"Okay. Thank you Olivia. Oh, and would you mind keeping my background a secret? I really don't want everyone knowing."

"No problem." Olivia promised as they went down to Jordan's room.

"So did you just turn 17?" Elliot began to strike up some conversation.

"Yeah, last month." Jayson answered.

"So what made you want to be on Special Victims?"

"5 years ago, my older sister was being stalked by some guy which we didn't know about. When she was home alone one night, he broke in and he raped and murdered her." Jayson replied. "She was only 15. I swore to get rid of these types of people."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of asked." Elliot saw the pain in the young man's eyes.

"No, I would have had to tell that story eventually. There is one thing I'm not sure about though."

"What is it?"

"Do you think it's smart to have a girl like Vanessa be a detective?"

"Well, it has its advantages and disadvantages. She could possibly lead us to plenty of perps but also..."

"She could end up hurt in the process." Jayson finished his sentence for him.

"Yeah. She looks like such a sweet girl too. If she were to get hurt in any way...I don't know."

"Has Olivia ever been hurt before?"

"Well, getting hurt comes with the job. There will be plenty of visits to the hospital."

"I figured that but I mean...has she ever been..."

"Honestly...I don't exactly know. I know something happened to her during an undercover op but she never told me what happened."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I make sure to give her her space. She seems to be fine now but I still wonder why I was never told."

"Well, you never know she might tell you soon."

"It hasn't been brought up in a while so I doubt that." Elliot pulled up to the crime scene and the men went over to find any clues to who this rapist was.

"Thank you Jordan. Now I want you to try and get some rest okay. We'll be back later of we get anything or need you." Olivia told the young girl as she left the room. Vanessa had already left and was waiting for Olivia to be done with Jordan. She had sat in the back of the room and watched how Olivia dealt with victims. Vanessa knew that she wanted to be exactly like Olivia when it came to her job. Olivia came out of the room and shut the door. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Vanessa was still thinking about the story she had just heard a girl like herself tell. It was horrible, she teared up hearing it. She had comforted the victim as she went into a flood of tears. No one should experience something that traumatic.

"I saw how close you were to crying while you held Jordan." The pair entered the elevator.

"Well, I just can't imagine someone going through what she did even after my own experiences. Did it match the other three stories?"

"Yeah, they match." Vanessa looked down not being able to believe the fact that three other girls went through the same exact thing she had just been told about a few minutes ago.

"Why would someone do this?" Vanessa thought aloud.

"There's a lot of creeps and pervs out there." They left the elevator and headed for their car.

"Yeah, I know..." Vanessa sighed solemnly.

"It'll be okay. We'll catch this guy." Olivia rubbed Vanessa's shoulder.

"Yeah. I know we will. He's not getting off for doing this to those girls." When they got to the car, they got in and drove back to the precinct to share what they had discovered. Vanessa began to think about other parts of her new job.

"You sure you're alright?" Olivia questioned. She was so good at reading people that she was able to tell that being silent was not Vanessa's personality. Olivia could tell something was wrong.

"I was just thinking...do you think that I might be used to catch this guy?" Vanessa turned to look at Olivia's face."

"I don't think we'll have to go that far." Olivia began to tense up. She knew that Vanessa may be a brave girl but she was still scared to have to be put in a bad situation. Olivia knew how much that feeling sucks.

"Olivia, I don't know if this is wrong for me to ask but have you ever had anything happen to you because of this job? I know there will be hospital visits but I think you know what I mean." She hoped she didn't say anything wrong.

"There have been a few hostage situations that I thought I wouldn't come out of but to answer your question, there was one time when I was undercover..." Olivia began to tell her own personal story that only Fin, Cragen, and her therapist knew. Her therapist knew the whole story and was the only one but Olivia thought she should tell the juvenile all of the story. Vanessa needed to know what affect the job could have on her.

"So what do we have now?" Cragen questioned.

"Well it's definitely the same guy as the other three." Elliot reported.

"Jordan's story is exactly the same as the other girls." Olivia added."

So no other information on how we can catch this guy?" Cragen interrogated

."No, there really aren't any other leads. Only thing we know is all four of the girls were attacked on the same block." Jayson contributed."

We checked the stores right next to all the scenes and none of them saw the girls." Elliot informed.

"Well then we need to check every place on that block to get some kind of lead." Olivia stated."

Right. I want Olivia and Vanessa take the north and Elliot and Jayson the south. Meet in the middle and come back here." Cragen ordered.

"El let's take the same car as us. It's easier." Olivia told Elliot who started to get in the car next to Olivia's.

"Fine." Elliot and Jayson got in the car with Olivia and Vanessa. The ride was silent as Olivia drove to the block where all the attacks happened. She dropped off the guys and Vanessa climbed in front.

"Olivia?" Vanessa sounded a little upset.

"Yeah?""I'm sorry about what happened to you. I'm sorry I had you tell the story too." Vanessa apologized and stared out of the window.

"Vanessa." Vanessa turned and looked at Olivia. "It's okay. You couldn't have stopped what happened and I'm fine. Don't worry about me. It was 2 years ago. I'm able to live with it. Sure I'll get a nightmare now and again but it's getting rarer each day. So I'm alright."

"Okay, if you're sure..."

"I am. It has helped me identify with the victims more actually. I know the fear and I know what goes through their minds so I can convince them to do some things. Sure it's a hard thing to deal with right afterwards with this job but I did eventually take some time off and it helped a lot."

"Well at least you can live with it."

"Yeah, at least I wasn't actually raped."

"But you were dangerously close."

"Yeah." Olivia sighed and parked the car and the girls got out. They entered the first store. About an hour later the foursome met up at one store and shared what each group learned. The man had brown hair, was about 6'1 and was carrying a blue sport jacket with VS written on the arm. No one made the connection that was clearly there.

"Okay, Liv did any of the girls mention the jacket?" Cragen asked.

"I remember Jordan mentioned it." Vanessa recalled.

"Yeah, all the girls said he thought they might be his daughter that he lost and asked them to try it on and that's how he got them." Olivia informed.

"Wait, do we have a picture of the jacket?" Vanessa panicked.

"No. Why?" Munch questioned.

"What did they say the arm say?" Vanessa thought she knew this guy.

"It said versus." Elliot told.

"No it didn't." Vanessa argued.

"Yeah it said V.S." Jayson sat up.

"V.S. as in the initials. I know what it stands for."

"What do it stand for then?" Fin wondered.

"It's my jacket. It stands for my name. Vanessa Stone." Everyone's eyes widened.

"This guy is looking for you?" Cragen was surprised.

"He was my foster dad until I ran away 2 years ago." Vanessa knew she was gonna have to tell that part of her story.

"Why did you run away, baby girl?" Fin asked sincerely.

"He was about to rape me. I found him in his room getting prepared if you know what I mean and he saw me and try to pull me into his room but I ran to mine where he tried to break through my door which I locked so I could pack a bag really quickly. I opened the door and whacked his head with my softball bat and when he fell, I ran out the door. I haven't seen him since." Vanessa explained.

"Oh my god. Where have you been staying then?" Elliot asked really concerned.

"The streets." Vanessa answered ashamed.

"You can't stay on the streets anymore. One of us could take you in..." Jayson started but was interrupted by Olivia.

"I already told her she can stay with me." Olivia announced.

"Well then we can get a warrant on this guy and arrest him. I want the guys to go and pick him up." Cragen told and Elliot and Jayson left to do so. But after 45 minutes, they hadn't come back.

"Where are they?" Vanessa was extremely worried.

"They should be fine. They're tough." Munch assured. Another 20 minutes passed.

"Are Elliot and Jayson back yet?" Cragen came out of his office to see if they were.

"No." Fin answered.

"I'll go get them." Olivia got up and put on her jacket.

"Should I come?" Vanessa asked still sitting at her desk.

"Come on." Vanessa got up and followed her out the door. They got to the house and went inside guns drawn. "Elliot?"

"Jayson?" Vanessa called. They spilt up looking. Vanessa then heard a muffled scream and ran to find Olivia. She saw all three detectives tied up in chairs next to each other.

"Vanessa?" A voice came from behind her. Vanessa turned around to see the man she ran away from. "You came back! I knew you would!"

"Let go of them." Vanessa commanded.

"Come and give daddy a hug." The man began to approach her. She held her gun to him.

"I said to let them go."

"You wouldn't shoot your father, would you?"

"You're not my father. A father wouldn't go around finding girls on the street and rape them because they look like me."

"I was so sure they were you. But I was wrong. None of them were as grown up as you." The man kept getting closer and Vanessa began to back up. She hit the bed and fell backwards on it. "I knew you wanted me!" He made a lunge for her but Vanessa got up quickly. He smacked her arm causing her to drop her gun.

"Let go off me!" Vanessa screamed and all the detectives could do was watch.

"Oh no. I'm not letting you get away this time!" He picked her up over his shoulder and left with her.

"Vanessa!" The detectives screamed under the duct tape over their mouths. They heard the sound of a car door slam and an engine starting. The sound got quieter and quieter as the van drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the next chapter in my story….like you didn't already know ****J**

**Reviews would be amazing and very helpful!**

**Little disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Jayson, Vanessa, and her father. The rest are owned by the lucky man Dick Wolf**

"Now where did Olivia and Vanessa go?" Cragen exited his office just to see his other best detective and her new partner were gone too.

"They went to go get El and Jayson but that was almost half an hour ago." Munch told the captain.

"Call them and find out what is going on." Cragen groaned and went back into his office and shut the door.

"No answer on El." Munch called Elliot's phone three times.

"Same with Liv. Did you try Jayson?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, what about Vanessa?"

"I'll call." Fin dialed Vanessa's number.

"Hello." A deep voice answered.

"Who is this?" Fin was severely worried. A man is most likely holding all of them hostage and who knows what he could be doing since he is a serial rapist.

"I'm Vanessa's father. Who is this?" The man huffed.

"Vanessa's father?" Fin repeated so Munch would know to go get Cragen. Cragen and Munch came back and Fin put the call on speaker.

"Yes, her father. I'm catching up on lost time so if you don't mind."

"Where are my detectives?" Cragen shouted before the man hung up.

"Oh, those other three are back home. They got a little 'tied up' if you know what I mean." He laughed. "Say goodbye Vanessa." The men then heard a high pitched scream then the click of the receiver.

"Damn! He's torturing them! Especially Vanessa!" Munch cried out.

"Let's go!" Cragen hollered, running out the door. Fin and Munch followed. They arrived with ambulances and back up. Captain ran in and was the first to find his detectives. He untied Olivia when Munch and Fin got Elliot and Jayson. The back up was scavenging the house for Vanessa unaware that she had been kidnapped and was on her way to another state. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine but Vanessa isn't!" Olivia was freaking out.

"Where is she?"

"He took her!" Elliot yelled and started for the door, ignoring the pain from the gashes he received from being tortured.

"Man, you need to get checked out." Fin stopped him. Munch had already helped Jayson to an ambulance. After Fin was sure Elliot knew that he had to go to the hospital, he helped him out of the house.

"Olivia, did he hurt you too?" Cragen was concerned. The look on Olivia's face is not typical. Her eyes were full of fear and pain. She wanted to cry but she couldn't break in front of her captain.

"When he took Vanessa, it was like he did what he did to Jayson and El to me but worse." She brushed past him and went over to a paramedic so she could be checked over. The sooner that was done, the faster she could save Vanessa. Captain watched the woman who was like a daughter to him. She must have become really close to this girl in the short time they've known each other.**********************The van pulled over after a day of driving with very few stops. "Go to the bathroom and that's it. No talking to anyone!" Vanessa's father left her out and he disappeared into the bathroom. Vanessa went into the girls' room.

"He's still the idiot who adopted me." Vanessa smirked and took out her cell phone and called Olivia.

"Vanessa! Are you okay? Did he touch you?" Olivia frantically asked her questions.

"No, he hasn't touched me...yet. He stopped us at the bathroom. I don't think I'm in New York anymore. He didn't take my cell phone and he sits in the front so I can text you if I need to but I should go before he pulls me out of here himself." Vanessa updated.

"Vanessa...we're tracking your phone so if you stop anywhere else I want you to call. Don't worry we're gonna get you." Olivia assured.

"Okay, thank you Olivia." Vanessa hung up the phone and walked out of the bathroom."What the hell took you so long?" He pushed her into the back.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm a teenage girl!" Vanessa shouted sarcastically.

"No smart remarks or you'll get your punishment for running away from me early!" He slammed the door and got in the front and started to drive again. Vanessa took out her phone after ten u get my location? ~ vanessayeah, your in new jersey ~ oliviay is he bringing me into new jerseyidk but we are on the wayr u elliot and jayson okwe're fine. are youyeah im fine but hang on we just stopped again idk y though im gonna callOlivia waited for the phone to ring. Olivia picked up when it started to ring "Nessa?"

"I'm here. But just get my location because he's coming."

"We got it, hang on Nessa we are driving right now." Olivia heard the other line hang up.

"We'll get her before he can hurt her, don't worry Liv." Elliot comforted. He was driving. Jayson was with Cragen in another car and Munch and Fin were in another with other police behind them.

"I know but you've seen what this guy wants to do to her! He'll just do it worse!"

"You really care a lot about a girl you just met yesterday, don't you?"

"We really got to know each other when we were alone. She had told me about her life in foster care. She's an abuse victim. Every house before this guy's beat her. So later she asked me if I had anything happen to me from the job so I told her about Sealview."

"You never even told me about that!"

"Why does it matter if I told you or not? She could have the same thing happen to her or worse, which is probably happening now!"

"Liv, I know this isn't the time to ask you but why couldn't you ever tell me what happened? These past four years I never knew if he had raped you or not."

"Look, he got dangerously close okay. Fin came in right before he was about to force me." Olivia felt somewhat ashamed at saying this to her best friend.

"Liv, it's okay. I didn't want to upset you. It just bugged me that for two years, you couldn't tell your best friend."

"You're a guy friend. It's different than with a girl friend. With girls we have a lot more compassion and understanding than guys who just want to know for the sake of knowing stuff."

"Olivia, you can't honestly think that I would only want to know what happened to you just to know one of your deepest secrets. I wanted to help you. To be some of the backbone he took from you. I don't think any different of you."

"Really? Or are you just saying that?"

"I'm not just saying it. I mean it 100%."

"Honest?"

"You're not gonna let it go that I would mean something like this?"

"No, it's just strange to hear that's all." Olivia glanced over at her partner, her best friend and thought of how she didn't trust or believe him before. "El..."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Thank you." Olivia sighed. At least that was finally out of the way. He finally knew that she hadn't been raped just assaulted even though that's no better.

"You're welcome Liv. Now we're gonna get Vanessa, don't worry." Again he flashes that signature Stabler smile and Olivia couldn't help but give him a small one back. As they got closer to the last place Vanessa's phone was tracked, the more anxious everyone got. All of them hoping that he wouldn't do too much damage to her if any at all.*************************"Get in the room!" He ordered and yanked Vanessa by her hood into the motel room. It smelt so horrid, Vanessa began to feel lightheaded and sunk onto the bed. "Now I believe it's time for your punishment which is my reward for finding you."

"Get away from me!" Vanessa kicked and got him in the nose. She ran for the door but he grabbed her hood again.

"Oh no. You are not gonna run away again! That was your one and only time!" He pulled her against his body. She could feel him getting turned on and tried to squirm away. "You're mine this time!"

"No!" Vanessa screamed. He grabbed the handcuffs on Vanessa's waist and cuffed her hands to one of the bed posts. He slowly unzipped her sweatshirt and he placed his hands on her stomach as he started to kiss her with Vanessa continuing to yell. It only turned him on more. One hand slowly progressed upward. He held her down. His other hand was undoing her capris. He slipped his hand inside.

"You like that? Oh 'cause I know I do" He laughed as he kept molesting her. I think it's about time we play with the big guns." He began to undo his pants. Vanessa let out one more scream as he ripped her pants off completely and began to rape her.

"Leave her alone!" Elliot screamed as he busted the door down. Cragen and Elliot caught and cuffed Vanessa's father while Olivia went over to Vanessa who was crying tears of every emotion possible.

"Honey, it's alright. He's not gonna hurt you again." Olivia held Vanessa after uncuffing her and covering her lower half. Vanessa hugged Olivia like there was no tomorrow, bawling her eyes out in the process. "I'm right here sweetie. I'm right here."

"Liv, she needs to get to the hospital." Fin came into the room.

"Sweetie, we're gonna bring you to the hospital okay?" Olivia watched as Vanessa looked up at her and nodded. They wrapped the blanket firmly around her and Fin carried her out to the ambulance waiting.

"You're be alright baby girl." Fin assured as he laid her on the stretcher.

"Thank you Fin." Vanessa managed to say through her tears. She smiled at him and the paramedics lifted her into the ambulance. Olivia climbed in after. She nodded at her coworkers as they shut the doors and drove off. Vanessa then reached for Olivia's hand. "Thank you too Olivia."

"You don't have to thank me. It's my job, remember?" Olivia squeezed Vanessa's hand gently and gave her an assuring smile.

"I still felt the need to thank you though." Vanessa muttered after a moment of silence and then chuckled. Olivia could only smile at the young girl who was acting like she never broke when she had first been found. Vanessa was showing that her father will not be able to stop her from being the brave girl she was born to be.*************************"When can we visit her?" Elliot asked. He was on the phone with Olivia who has been with Vanessa since they found her being raped.

"She just needs to do the rest of her examinations and then they want her to sleep." Olivia repeated what the doctor told her. "So tomorrow should be fine."

"Okay. How was she during the rape kit?"

"She tried to suck it up and just do it. I think she's trying to be too proud and brave to show any weakness. I told her she could cry but she refused. She just held my arm through the whole kit."

"Poor Vanessa."

"I know. I just wish she knew she could cry and we wouldn't judge her. She hasn't shed a single tear since Fin took her out of that motel."

"She will. You know how it's hard not to." Elliot implied. He wasn't completely sure if Liv had cried when she was alone after her assault. He figured she would have.

"Yeah, we just have to make her comfortable and let her understand that she can cry and we won't judge her."

"Exactly. Well I won't keep you from her any longer. I'll let everyone know that she's alright. Tell her we're glad she's okay and we will visit her tomorrow."

"Okay, I will. Bye El."

"Bye Liv." They hung up and Liv went to be with Vanessa during the rest of her analysis. Elliot went back to where the rest of the unit was waiting.

"How is she doing?" Munch was the first to ask.

"She's doing better. She is trying to be really strong through this. Liv told me that she hasn't cried a single tear since she was put in medical care."

"Not even during the rape kit?" Alex, the unit's ADA questioned.

"No. She only held Liv's arm.""This poor girl." Fin sighed.

"So Vanessa thinks that she has to show no weakness to be respected now." Jayson inferred.

"Most likely." Munch agreed.

"Sounds like someone else we know." Alex referred to their other female detective.

"Seems like they have more in common about their personalities than we thought." Elliot half chuckled at the fact they have a possible mini Olivia on their hands. If Olivia was hard to deal with as an adult at times, who knows what a teenage version will be like.

"Why don't you all head home?" Cragen suggested. He had been silent since he saw the look in Vanessa's eyes when she laid on that bed.

"Are you sure Capt?" Munch asked.

"Yeah, after working for almost 3 days I think you all need some rest. I'll see you all at the hospital tomorrow." Cragen walked into his office after saying goodbye to the unit.

"I wonder what his deal is?" Jayson remarked.

"He saw Vanessa on the bed and so did I, it's probably the pain projected through her eyes that is eating at him. I know that it still is picking at my mind constantly." Elliot explained.

"Well we might as well head home for some sleep. We do need it." Fin yawned and it was contagious, one by one everyone in the room yawned too.

"Clearly, Fin is right. Night guys." Alex left the precinct and headed home. Everyone else followed her example.

"Jay, I'll give you a ride come on." Elliot signaled Jayson who was calling home. His car was there so he can't drive.

"Thanks Elliot." Jayson followed him out the door and to his car.

"Still really worried?" Elliot interrogated seeing Jayson's expression.

"A little yeah. I mean seeing her get taken by that man. I really didn't think I would see her again. She is supposed to be my partner eventually and by the look of yours and Olivia's relationship, my friend." Jayson responded. "I could have lost that."

"Yeah I know. There have been a few times I thought I wouldn't see Liv again. So I get where you're coming from."

"The only difference is you actually got to know your partner before you almost lost her. I had just met her yesterday. I mean I've seen her around school this year. She's been in a few of the school's productions but I never met her before yesterday."

"Vanessa is an actress?"

"A really good one. She hasn't gotten the main leads but she should. She has an amazing voice. If we need anyone to go undercover as a singer or actress, she would be the one we want to use."

"I never pictured her doing something like theater."

"Well all of her friends that she hangs with are theater people so I guess it's her thing. She's also in the school chorus."

"Vanessa's a girl with many musical interests, isn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Now I feel even worse that her home life was horrible. She has really good friends is what it sounds like."

"What else was wrong with her home life besides having a pedophile as a dad?"

"Before she was with him, she was an abuse victim in her other two homes since she was three I think. That's what Liv told me."

"Really?" Jayson never would have known that this girl had gone through a lot in her life. No wonder she was so positive that she would be able to handle this job, she could connect to victims and has been mature since she was a toddler.

"Yeah. So is this it?" Elliot pulled up in front of a house.

"Yeah that's it. Thanks Elliot." Jayson started to get out of the car.

"No problem, see you tomorrow."

"See ya then. Bye." Jayson shut the door of the car and entered his house. Elliot watched as he could see the young man hug his mother considering they haven't seen each other in 2 days. Elliot pulled away from the curb and headed to his house where his kids would be sleeping along with his wife. He just hoped she wouldn't be mad he didn't come home last night and didn't call but it was likely that she would be, she always is.

The next morning Vanessa awoke to Olivia asleep in the chair next to her in a hospital room. Why did she have a headache? Her father didn't hit her, only rape her. Two years she avoided this. But at least she had people to care for her besides her friends at school which she only saw if they invited her over. Summers were pretty lonely. They never had a way to contact her since she didn't have a cell. But she had her best friend Ami, who was practically her sister's number it's vanessa! yeah i got a cell! ~ vanessayay! how did u get 1? i thought ur parents were really strict about fones?" ~ amiu kno how i told u how i got a new job rite? well it comes with it! and my fone has unlimited texting and calling!that's awesome! we can finally text! btw what is ur new job anyway? u never told any1i didnt want any1 2 knoy? omg ur not a prostitute r u? XOlol no im not i work 4 nypdthe police? how did u get that job?u know how i was excited about getting in2 the academy?yeah... wait u meant the police academy?uh huh so i work 4 manhattan svusvu?special victims unitoh wait what is that again?sex crimes kidnapping stuff involving really special victimswait ur working with rapes and stuff?yeah whats wrong with that?nothing i just thought that it would be hard after u kno how ur dad almost...yeah but that was 2 yrs ago that he triedso it can still affect u now cant it?what like him coming back to rape me?no cuz that wouldnt happen cuz ur in a new houseami i need to be honest about something...what?im not in a new home ive been living on the streets since i ran away from him that nite thats y u could never get a hold of me over the summer cuz i never had an address or fone number 2 give out 4 2 yrs...y didnt u tell me? u could have stayed with me! my mom wouldnt of cared!i couldnt...i was just 2 proud 2 ask but ami do you kno where im texting u from?ur fone?well yes my fone but also im laying in my hospital bed...my dad was the 1 raping those girls becuz he thought they were me he kidnapped me 2 days ago and yesterday he raped me but my coworkers found me and saved meOMG! r u okay?im fine dont worry they have him arrested and he cant hurt me or another girl again im being released this afternoon becuz apparently i got a concussion or something thats why they held me over niteu dont remember if u got a concussion or not?no I dont the only thing I remember really clearly is the rapeim soooooo sorry nessie :(its alright ami ill be fine but the nurse just walked in so i g2g ly byely2 byeOlivia woke up to the sound of the nurse moving around in the room."Morning Olivia." Vanessa greeted.

"Morning, how long have you been awake?" Olivia wiped her eyes.

"About a half an hour." Vanessa replied as the nurse placed a tray of breakfast in front of her then left the room. Vanessa pushed the tray aside because she wasn't hungry.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I wanted you to get some sleep."

"Then what did you do because I know you didn't watch tv since I would have woken up to that?"

"I texted a friend of mine."

"Did you tell her what happened?"

"Yeah I did. Ami freaked out at first but i think I calmed her down by letting her know I was okay."

"How long have you known Ami?" Olivia moved to sit on the side of Vanessa's bed.

"Since 5th grade. She's pretty much my sister. We think so much alike it's crazy sometimes because we'll say the exact same thing at the same time and it's really funny."

"So she knows the story?"

"Well I kinda told her that I lived in a different foster home that was strict about cell phones but I just told her the truth now. She didn't get mad at me which is one thing I really love about her. We like never fight. There has only been one and it was resolved rather quickly."

"Sounds like a good relationship to me."

"Yeah. She's the best."

"Vanessa, you really should eat." Olivia noticing that Vanessa had pushed the tray down the bed.

"I'm not hungry."

"Please eat."

"I will when I'm hungry I promise. I'm just not really a morning eater, more like brunch."

"Fine but if you don't eat anything before noon I'm gonna make you eat something really big for lunch to make up for it."

"Okay deal." Vanessa went to shake hands and noticed her hand was in a cast.

"Olivia, what happened to my hand?"

"The day he kidnapped you, he tried to rape you but you fought him off. You broke your wrist and got a concussion. He had a knife and cut one of your legs, that's why that's wrapped up too. How do you not remember?"

"Well I got a concussion and my memory hasn't been my strong point with crucial details over the past few years." Vanessa rubbed her head and felt the bandage.

"Why is there a bandage on my head? It's not like I cut it, did I?"

"No. The nurse told me if you wanted it off that I could take it off at any time."

"Would you mind then? It's kinda giving me a headache." Vanessa admitted. Olivia sat up and unraveled the bandage from Vanessa's head. She reached over Vanessa to the table and grabbed Vanessa's pills and water.

"Take these. One is an aspirin for the headache and one is the day after pill." Olivia handed them to Vanessa who didn't debate about it and took both no problem.

"So is everyone coming to visit?" Vanessa sat up so her back laid against her pillow.

"Yeah, they'll be here before you sign out."

"And when do I get to sign out?"

"I think they said around 1 if everything is all set."

"Okay so what am I supposed to do until then because it's only 9:27 right now?" Vanessa peeked at the clock on the wall next to her.

"You could eat, that would take some time and considering how you don't want to we could argue about it for a while." Olivia and Vanessa both laughed. Vanessa put the tray back on her lap and bit her piece of toast.

"Happy? I'm eating." Vanessa took another bite of the toast.

"Yeah, I would say I'm pleased." Vanessa gave her a quick evil glare as Olivia just smiled.

"Where's the remote for the tv anyway?" Vanessa asked after finishing the toast and moving onto the yogurt. She looked around and didn't see it.

"At the tv." Olivia got up and grabbed the remote for her.

"Oh that's real helpful for the patients who can't get out of bed. It's not like I couldn't if I wanted to, but for those with broken legs or who are hooked up to a bunch of different wires." Vanessa remarked as Olivia handed her the remote. She turned on the tv, looking for something interesting. Vanessa never really watched tv so she didn't know what shows she liked. She flipped through channels for almost 5 minutes before just settling with a dumb cartoon she hadn't seen since she went on the streets

"Did you ever really watch tv?"

"No, not really. In my first two houses, there were only one in the house and it was in the bedroom so I never watched it. But in the last house, he had it in the living room and I could watch whenever but since I was 8 when I moved there I kinda found it a waste of time. So I really only watched it when I was home sick and just laid on the couch like a bum."

"So you found other things to keep you occupied is what you're saying."

"Yeah, I did play video games a lot. But I got out a lot. That's what helped me when I ran away, I knew the area pretty well so I knew where things were if I needed them." Vanessa finished her breakfast and just sat and watched whatever the next show was.

"I'll be right back." Olivia left the room and decided to call everyone to tell them to come over now since Vanessa was starting to be really bored. Olivia wanted to get Vanessa home, where she could feel safe.

"Hello?" Alex answered her phone.

"Hey Alex. It's Liv."

"Oh hey. What's going on? Is Vanessa okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine but there isn't much to do in a hospital so she is starting to get bored. I can tell."

"Do you want me to head over now?"

"That's what I was hoping you could do. I'm gonna have everyone else come in like an hour. Vanessa still hasn't gotten to meet you yet so I was hoping she could before everyone else showed."

"Yeah. I can come over right now. I'll be there soon."

"Okay bye Alex. Don't forget we transferred her to Mercy last night when she was asleep."

"Okay I'll be there in about 20 minutes. Bye Liv."

"Bye Alex." They both hung up and Alex went to finish getting ready while Olivia went back in the room to find that Vanessa had dozed off. Olivia smiled and reached over and grabbed the remote from the young girl's hand. She placed it on the table beside her and waited for Alex to come and passed the time by watching Vanessa sleep. Olivia hoped it would be a peaceful slumber and not be filled with nightmares of her attack.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm going to try to add a new chapter everyday so this is the next chapter in this story. I've been writing this since the beginning of the summer and have remade it a lot. I really hope that you like it.**

"Hey Nessa? Wake up. You have a visitor you need to meet." Olivia cooed Vanessa from her sleep. Vanessa wasn't really asleep anymore. She had woken up 10 minutes ago from a nightmare but kept her eyes shut so Olivia wouldn't know.

"Who is it?" Vanessa asked, pretending to be half conscious to what she was doing.

"It's our ADA." Olivia replied. Vanessa wiped her eyes and saw a blonde woman looking at her. "Vanessa, meet Alex Cabot."

"I'd say nice to meet you but this isn't really the best way of meeting someone who I'll be working with." Vanessa greeted and smiled.

"I understand. I'm sorry I wasn't able to meet you and Jayson on your first day but I was in court." Alex replied. "So how are you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday that's for sure."

"That's good."

"Do you know when everyone else is coming?" Olivia asked Alex.

"I talked to Elliot and he said everyone was gonna be here soon. So probably by 11:30." It was 11:15 now.

"Am I gonna have to testify against him? I mean you guys caught him in the act." Vanessa questioned.

"It's to decide how long he'll be sentenced." Alex explained.

"It's not gonna be for life? He admitted to the rapes of the 4 girls because he thought they were me. He kidnapped me and brought me to New Jersey to rape me too and he told me he was going to kill me when he was done with me. That's not enough to put him in Riker's for life?" Vanessa really didn't want to testify. She really didn't want to explain her rape to a bunch of strangers. She knew she would have to explain her childhood. Vanessa felt as though she had become an open book that anyone could read.

"It really depends on how the jury sees it." Olivia sat down on the bed.

"I don't want to tell a bunch of strangers about my ordeal! Only the people I care about and care about me back are the ones I would want to know about it! I don't even know if I will be able to explain it to them because I can't even explain it to myself." Vanessa went off but she slowly calmed down. Olivia put her arm around Vanessa and started to rub Vanessa's arm gently to soothe her.

"Don't worry about it now okay. Just focus on yourself." Olivia coached.

"Okay..." Vanessa sighed softly. Then a knock came from the door.

"Hey baby girl. How ya doing?" Fin greeted as he entered the room.

"Better. Thank you." Fin handed her a tiny pink teddy bear.

"And don't you worry about that guy. We got him handled."

"Thanks."

"No problem." One by one everyone else came in the room, all with different treats and stuffed animals for her.

"Thanks guys, but you really didn't have to get me this stuff." Vanessa said, hugging the hello kitty that Jayson gave her. She loved hello kitty ever since she was little. That was one thing she had when she was little, she held her necklace. Her necklace was a hello kitty charm. Her parents gave it to her for her 1st birthday. She hasn't taken it off ever since then. Especially after her parents were killed. What Vanessa didn't know was that Jayson had seen her charm and how she was constantly playing with it and holding it the first day on the job. He figured she would like a stuffed hello kitty to go with it.

"We wanted to. It's what you do when you visit someone in the hospital." Elliot replied.

"Well then I guess it isn't necessary for me to say thanks again since I've said it at least 20 times already." Vanessa smiled at all the people around her. Just then there was another knock on the door, Ami, her sister Kiara and their other friend Juliette.

"Nessie!" The three girls yelled and ambushed Vanessa completely oblivious to the people already around her bed.

"Are you okay?" Kiara questioned.

"I'm feeling a lot better." Vanessa answered and smiled. Everyone else decided to let Vanessa have some time with her best friends so they left the room.

"I just thought you were just sick yesterday. I thought you were okay, well in a sense." Juliette gave Vanessa another giant hug.

"It's okay Julie. I'm fine."

"But you're here?" Kiara asked.

"Yeah, it was bound to happen with my new job." Vanessa sighed. At least it happened her first day on the job. The first visit to the ER was out of the way.

"Well if you're feeling up to it when you get discharged, would you want to go to the mall with us? If you do things that would be fun immediately, maybe your chances of being depressed over this will be slimmer." Ami wanted to help her friend that she knew has been through so much. She thought Vanessa could really use the fun.

"I'll just have to make sure it's alright but yeah I so want to come! I haven't been to the mall in ages!" Vanessa expressed.

"Okay, hey have you even gotten out of bed at all?" Juliette interrogated.

"No not since they brought me here last night." Vanessa chuckled. "I was fast asleep and didn't even realize this was a different hospital in a different state until Olivia told me."

"Who's Olivia?" Ami asked.

"She's my mentor. The woman who was right next to me. She's also letting me stay with her."

"What happened to your other family?" Juliette interrogated. Ami hadn't told her the story like she did with Kiara.

"They don't exist." Vanessa admitted. "I lied so no one would know I was on the streets since I ran away."

"Wait, you have been living on the streets?" Juliette exclaimed.

"Yes. That's why i never had anyone over my house. Everyone is always over since the city is...well was my home."

"Why did you tell us? You could have stayed with us!"

"That's what I told her." Ami agreed.

"Well I have a home now. So you guys don't have to worry about me."

"We'll always worry about you." Kiara held Vanessa's hand. "You're a part of our little family. You know that."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Vanessa pushed the covers back and stood up. The girls noticed her leg was wrapped up too.

"What happened to your leg?" Ami questioned.

"I don't even remember what happened, just like my wrist. I got a concussion so I don't remember anything from the first day."

"Did you get short term memory loss or something?" Juliette asked.

"Maybe I don't know. Possibly." Vanessa shrugged. Just then there was a knock on the door. A nurse popped her head in.

"If you want to leave, you have been discharged." The nurse informed. She smiled then shut the door.

"Well I guess we'll meet you at the mall unless you want us to pick you up?" Ami turned as she headed for the door.

"I'll let you know."

"Okay, we'll talk to you later." Kiara hugged Vanessa just to be followed up by Juliette and Ami.

"Bye guys." Vanessa waved to her friends as they left the room. Vanessa looked at her leg,

her whole calf was wrapped up. 'What exactly happened that I don't remember?' Vanessa thought.

The door opened a little bit and Jayson's head popped in. "Hey, I'm not interrupting anything right?" Jayson fully came into the room. He was holding a suitcase.

"Does it look like anything is going on? What's the suitcase for?" Vanessa had noticed the suitcase and thought it was very peculiar that he had it.

"Not what, who. It has clothes in it for you. They were my sister's." Jayson responded and threw it onto the bed.

"Does she mind that you're giving them to me?" Vanessa questioned and looked through the clothes after Jayson opened it. She really liked them, they were her style. There were the really girly clothes that she really wanted to wear but could never find in good will and the tomboyish ones like she was wearing before.

"No she wouldn't. They wouldn't fit now anyways since they're from 5 years ago."

"Oh okay. Well thank you Jayson and tell your sister thanks too." Vanessa flashed him a smile as Olivia and Elliot came in the room.

"I will. Bye Vanessa. I'll see you at the precinct." Jayson smiled back and left.

"What's that?" Elliot asked, noticing the suitcase on the bed.

"Oh Jayson gave me his sister's old clothes."

"Really?" Olivia questioned.

"Yeah, it's good 'cause I really needed them. Besides the clothes being put into evidence I had nothing." Vanessa was in a really good mood. Seeing her friends always makes her happy.

"Well now you have some." Olivia laughed a little. "Why don't you get changed and we can bring you home."

"Okay. I was invited to go to the mall but I think I'd rather see my new home, one I tend to have good memories in."

"You sure you don't want to go?" Elliot double checked. He hadn't heard of a teenage girl turning down a trip to the mall.

"Yeah I can go some other time." Vanessa found an outfit of a design tee and jeans with detail that matched the shirt.

"I'll let you get changed." Elliot said and then left the room. Olivia headed there too.

"Olivia?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what was wrong with my leg?"

"You had a deep stab wound that was really long. They had to put stitches in that's why it's wrapped. I thought they would of given you crutches or something but I guess not."

"Okay. I was just wondering."

"Do you remember what happened to your hand?""I scratch on something?""You broke your wrist."

"How the hell did I do that?"

"I don't know. I wasn't there."

"Right. I kinda wish I remembered what happened after he kidnapped me." Vanessa sighed and fell onto the bed.

"I don't know what's worse, not remembering what happened or never being able to forget it." Olivia sighed too and came and sat next to her.

"I don't know either." Vanessa shook her head. "I'm suffering from both. I can't remember where I got my injuries but I can see my rape play over and over again in my head. I was awake when you woke me by the way. I had been awake. I had a nightmare but I didn't want you to know."

"Vanessa, that's gonna happen a lot. Please don't think you have to hide your nightmares from me or anyone else. I know you're trying to be brave for everyone at the precinct. But you don't have to be, if you need to break then you can. We'll be right there for you. Don't forget, all of us have been doing this for over a decade. We know how to help." Olivia comforted.

"I guess so. I still feel weird just thinking about crying in front of everyone."

"You don't have to. We want you to feel comfortable, okay?"

"Okay." Vanessa smiled after seeing Olivia grin at her.

"Go ahead and get dressed and we'll meet you in the waiting room." Olivia rubbed Vanessa's shoulder as she got off the bed and headed toward the door.

"Olivia, thank you. You really are good at this. Are you sure you don't have kids of your own to practice this on?"

"No I just have the victims. You're welcome Vanessa." she smiled one more time, Vanessa had the biggest grin she'd seen on the young girl's face since she first met her. She left the room having the feeling she was truly a mother to this girl. Olivia Benson finally has her own child that she can love and care for. It's all she's ever wanted and it's about time that she's gotten it.

**So I should put the next chapter up tomorrow, maybe even later today if I'm bored and my mom isn't home to take over the computer. Please review, I want to know what you think. I may have chapters already written but suggestions would be very nice and will be considered! **

**I dyed my hair yesterday. It was originally dirty blonde but I dyed it red. Have any of you used kool aid before? It works well ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

**I really hope everyone is liking this story! This is how I spent my free time during the summer when I was not watching every single episode that I could like the overly obsessed fan that I am. Please if you like this, be sure to review it!**

"Well this is it." Olivia welcomed Vanessa into her apartment. She came in afterwards with Vanessa's new suitcase.

"I like it." Vanessa walked around the apartment to get the feel of her new home, the one she will want to come home to.

"You better like it because I don't plan on changing much of it for you." Olivia went into the spare bedroom and placed the suitcase next to the bed. Vanessa came in and sat on the bed looking around.

"So this is my room?"

"Yep, this will be the one room we can change for you."

"Hey Liv, there were some forgotten animals in the back of my car that you might want!" Elliot called from the front door. Olivia got up and opened the door to be face to face with her partner practically covered by stuffed animals of various sizes. She couldn't help but laugh at him. "Just grab some and stop laughing."

"It's really hard not for me to laugh at that." Olivia quipped, grabbing 2 of the animals are threw them into Vanessa's doorway where she was now standing.

"Hey!" Vanessa picked up the bunny Munch gave her that had hit her in the face then the purple teddy bear that Cragen gave her."Well don't stand in the doorway next time you leave something in someone's car and maybe you won't get whacked." Olivia taught that lesson. Vanessa came over and took all of her other gifts."Thanks Elliot." Vanessa thanked and then brought the presents into her room.

"So is it different to know you have someone else living here now?" Elliot asked while making himself at home by taking a beer from the fridge.

"Well I'm not alone anymore and that's a good feeling." Olivia sat on the couch.

"Vanessa is definitely looking up to you."

"Yeah I know, it's not like I haven't had a girl look up to me before."

"Like a mother?" Elliot shot her one of his looks that Olivia always questions.

"What's that look for? But the last time she had a mother was when she was 3. I understand why she would possibly think of me as a mother. I think she is really gonna be a daughter to me." Olivia answered Elliot.

"Well you two do seem to be alike. Everyone already agreed she has your stubborness."

"And what makes you say that?"

"She refused to break down as she was being examined. That really sounds like what you would do."

"Yeah that is what I do." Olivia agreed. Elliot sat next to her.

"Liv, it's about time."

"About time for what?"

"You have a kid."

"She's a coworker. I haven't adopted her or anything." Olivia argued.

"Well if you wanted to and I know you do, would you adopt Vanessa?"

"Yes I would." Olivia answered after a few seconds. Vanessa had heard just about this whole conversation. She beamed when she heard Olivia say she wanted to adopt her. If she does then she will finally have a mother, she has wanted one forever and by the way the conversation was going, Olivia really wants to have a kid. Vanessa decided to come out of her room. She won't bring up the adoption idea for a bit.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Vanessa took a seat on the couch herself next to Elliot.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Olivia realized that second she would be asking that question a lot on days off.

"I don't know. Wait, do you have my backpack? It was at the precinct next to my desk."

"No I don't. I forgot about that."

"I'll go and get it." Elliot offered and got off of the couch.

"El, you don't have to. I can go and get it."

"No, you need to teach Vanessa how things are run in your house and where everything is. I can go and get her backpack."

"Thank you Elliot." Vanessa figured she should get a word into the conversation so they wouldn't forget she was sitting right there.

"You're welcome Vanessa." Elliot opened the door, waved and left the apartment."Do you like him?" Vanessa sprung the question that everyone wanted to know the answer to. She planned on asking Elliot the next time she was alone with him.

"We're best friends, of course I like him." Olivia pretended to not know what Vanessa actually meant by 'like'.

"You can't pull that with me. Come on, do you have feelings for him?" Vanessa scooted closer to Olivia, who had tensed up. No one had flat out confronted her about her feelings for her partner before. Not any of her friends, since they all are from work. They all know the tension between the two.

"You're very quick to get what you want."

"Yes I am. Now stop avoiding the question and answer. I promise I won't tell anyone. It will give us something to gossip about."

"I guess you're right. I don't know..."

"You don't know if you like him or not? Wouldn't you know if you have been working with him for almost 13 years?"

"Yeah I should know..."

"Just say what your heart feels. Always listen to your heart. It knows best." Vanessa smiled. She now knew how much Olivia had been confused about it by the way she looked.

"I do like him." Olivia finally admitted after a few minutes of running her likes and dislikes about him. She learned that she tended to be the only one that could handle him and any time she had left to do any undercover work, she missed him. It killed her when she found out about him and Dani Beck. She hated her for kissing the man she should have been kissing for the past years. Olivia never noticed all these things until she had to think about them.

"See, doesn't it feel better to finally say it?"

"Actually it does. I can finally say that I love my partner."

"Good because you two do look really cute with each other."

"Really?"

"Would I lie about this? I'm a teenage girl you know, isn't it our thing to play matchmaker?" Olivia laughed. Vanessa really knew how to make her smile.

"To be honest, I think adding you and Jayson to the unit was the best move Cragen has ever made."

"Really?"

"I mean it."

"I think now is a good time to say I heard your conversation with Elliot."

"What exactly did you hear?"

"Elliot bring up how it's about time you have a kid and asking you if you could, if you would adopt me." Vanessa got a little shy, hoping Olivia wouldn't be mad that she had eavesdropped on her conversation about her.

"You heard me say that I would?"

"Yeah. You don't have to. Just offering your house to me after knowing me for only a few hours is one of the kindest gifts I could have ever received. You don't have to adopt me."

"Vanessa, you're a really sweet girl. I know we hardly know each other but in the short time we are alone you have been able to make me smile more than I have in a while. We have that connection. I don't know if you can feel it but I know I do. I would love to be able to call you my daughter."

"Really?" Vanessa started to tear up a little bit. It has been so long since she has heard an adult care so much about her.

"Of course. I never lie." Olivia patted then held Vanessa's hand.

"Thank you Olivia!" Vanessa wrapped herself around Olivia who in turn embraced her back. "Does this mean you are going to adopt me?"

"Yes, I'm gonna try." Vanessa smiled at her and hugged her again. Olivia couldn't help but think this girl really deserved this. Vanessa needed a family who will care and not take advantage of her. As Olivia held her in her arms she couldn't believe she now had a daughter to call her own.

**I'm planning on going over to a friend's house and our other friend hasn't seen my new hair yet so it's gonna be really funny to watch her freak out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I was in the middle of adding this yesterday but my friend told me to come over to her house early and we decided to keep teaching me to play alto sax(the first lesson wasn't very good) but after 2 hours I know can play Mary had a Little Lamb! **

**Now let's get back to the next chapter….**

A knock came from the front door about an hour after Olivia and Vanessa had finished talking. Olivia had shown Vanessa where everything was and then ordered some take out for dinner. Vanessa was in the bathroom when Elliot arrived.

"Got the backpack." Elliot held up Vanessa's light blue backpack.

"Thanks. Come on in." Olivia went back into the kitchen to finish cleaning from the meal and Elliot came in and closed the door then placed Vanessa's bag by the chair. He came to the side of her counter that was facing the living room.

"Where's Vanessa anyway?" Elliot looked around and didn't see her. Her bedroom door was open but no one was inside.

"She's in the bathroom taking a shower." Olivia replied, placing a dish in the cabinet after drying it.

"How are you two getting along?"

"Really well."

"She is a lovable girl I don't see how she wouldn't get along with somebody."

"Well she will probably get on some perps' nerves. How's yours and Jayson's relationship?"

"Good. He does care about Vanessa's safety."

"I think we all do. Jayson cares about her a lot because she's his partner. Maybe they aren't partners right now but they are meant to be. It's the same care we feel for each other, even when we first began. Remember White?"Richard White was a perp who targeted women who humilated him. Olivia had done that while interrogating him so he went after her.

"Of course I remember that son of a bitch. But what does he have to do with this?"

"Nothing. I'm just showing how partners care for each other even when they hardly know each other. Well he has seen her in a few of their school plays."

"She's a part of theater. Well I guess we know she won't have problems with getting into character on undercover cases."

"He also said she has a pretty good voice."

"Has she gotten any leads?"

"No, he said that she should though."

"Did he mention anything he did at school?"

"No. I'm sure I will hear about some stuff though." Vanessa walked out of the bathroom in her new blue and yellow plaid pj pants and a light blue tank top.

"Hey Elliot. When did you get here?" Vanessa walked over to them.

"A few minutes ago. I put your backpack by the chair." Elliot replied.

"Thanks." Vanessa looked over at Olivia and thought maybe she should give her time with Elliot alone. "I should go do my homework."

"Good idea. We don't need you failing school from this job." Olivia responded. She knew what Vanessa was doing. Vanessa knew she was still thinking of how she confessed to having feeling for the man standing in front of her.

"I'll see you later." Vanessa went into her room and left the door open a crack. She wanted to hear of Olivia was going to do anything about her feelings.

"She seems to be doing exceptionally well for a rape victim." Elliot pointed out.

"Well we haven't talked about it since we were in the hospital this morning. I think it might be easier for her." Olivia responded.

"Aren't you the one who tries to get the statement immediately?" Elliot gave her one of his famous looks that he gives her that she just melts when she receives it.

"It's one of our own. I got to know her story. She is one to tell when she feels comfortable. I told her she didn't have to tell me her story right away but she did anyway. I just want her to be okay first. Vanessa will most likely bring it up herself like she did before."

"You really sound like her mother." Elliot quipped and took a sip of his beer as Olivia went over and grabbed her own from the fridge.

"Well I plan to be her legal mother soon. Remember?"

"Did you talk to her about that?"

"She heard me tell you that. Again, she brought it up on her own." Olivia opened her beer but she didn't drink it.

"Well what did she say about it?"

"She thought I've done so much for her already but then I told her that I would love to call her my daughter and she agreed."

"I told you Liv."

"What did you tell me?"

"That you finally have a kid of your own." Olivia smiled. This still seemed to be a dream to her but she glanced at her spare bedroom which was now Vanessa's.

"Well I should go, I have the kids this week."

"So does this mean your divorce is finalized?" Olivia hoped secretly. Kathy didn't deserve a man like Elliot.

"Yeah, it was done this morning." Elliot headed for the door. "I'm a single man again."

"Glad you're enjoying it. I'll see you tomorrow El." Olivia smirked.

"Didn't Cragen give you the day off too?" Elliot stopped in the middle of the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm just used to saying it when you leave besides I might end up seeing you tomorrow."

"Well I do see you everyday. I just figured maybe you needed a day off some such a suave guy like me." Elliot laughed and so did Olivia, hers a little more flirty.

"Bye El."

"See ya Liv." Elliot shut the door and left for his apartment and children. Olivia slumped onto the couch and closed her eyes. Vanessa came out of her room when she heard the door shut and slid up next to Olivia and saw her eyes were shut.

"So?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh god! You scared me!" Olivia shot up in panic.

"I knew I would." Vanessa laughed. "But enough of that. How did your conversation go?"

"It doesn't get much easier." Olivia shook her head. "His divorce with his wife is finished so El is officially single."

"Did you go for it?" Vanessa had actually concentrated on her homework so she didn't know what Olivia had done during her conversation.

"No."

"Why? When he told you he's single, that was your chance!"

"IAB would be on our asses if we started dating." Olivia sighed deeply. 'Damn IAB having to ruin my love life!' She thought to herself.

"IAB should just let you date who you love. No one should or can stop destiny."

"I don't think I was destined to be with him."

"Come on Olivia." Vanessa just tilted her head and shot her you're-kidding-me look.

"You're only 15, how would you know?"

"Correction, I'm almost 16."

"Like that matters."

"Yes it does, well at least I think it does!" Vanessa really didn't know if how old she was really did matter but she wanted Olivia to understand that she should really take a shot at this.

"He probably only likes me as a best friend though." Olivia could never picture herself with Elliot. It was just too much of a fantasy.

"I could find out for you."

"If you ask him then he'll immediately think I made you ask."

"But what if it isn't me?"

"He would have already told Fin or Munch of they asked and I'm sure they have."

"Well what if I ask Jayson?"

"Do you think he would know?"

"Well if he doesn't, I could have him to what I did to you to Elliot."

"What exactly did you do to me?"

"I wouldn't let you go without admitting it."

"I really don't think Elliot would admit it." Vanessa took Olivia's hands.

"You really need to stop being so negative about this. It will all work out I promise."

"Fine. I'll stop moaning about it." Olivia threw her hands up when Vanessa let go.

"Good."

"So you aren't planning on going to school tomorrow right?" Olivia immediately changing the subject.

"No, since it would be Sunday and there's no school."

"Right. Lost track of what day it is."

"I always do that during the summer. It's so easy to do."

"You'll start doing that all the time with this job. Also count on a few all nighters at a time." Olivia picked up the remote and began to flip through the channels.

"Oh I knew there would be cases investigated throughout the night. One thing I expected at least." Vanessa never really watched tv especially the news which Olivia stopped on. As the reporters finished talking about one story, they began to start about Vanessa's case. They didn't realize that it was hers before they put her dad's picture on the screen. Olivia immediately turned it off and went to put her arm around Vanessa but she got up first.

"I'm just gonna go to bed. Night Olivia." Vanessa walked into her room.

"Vanessa?" Olivia stood and faced her. Vanessa stopped closing her door.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? I don't want you to think that you need to hide yourself when something like this happens."

"I promise you I'm fine okay. Depending on how I feel tomorrow I might even want to go to work."

"Vanessa, I don't think it's a good idea to come back to work right away."

"You did."

"That's a little different, don't you think?"

"No. I find it the same. And besides I said I might be up to it. So I might not want to anyway."

"Okay. Vanessa if you need anything I'm here."

"I know. Thanks Olivia. Good night."

"Night." Olivia watched Vanessa finish closing her door but not all the way. She just hoped that Vanessa isn't as stubborn as she was when she went through this. At least she knew what to look for. If Vanessa were to suffer from PTSD which Olivia knew that she would, she wants to be there to help her. Get her the therapy, give her the comfort. Everyone at the precinct wants to help too. Vanessa only a 15 year old girl, she is going to need help whether she wants it or not.

**I have tried to fix chapter 6 to put it on today but the font size is being annoying and not changing so I can copy and paste it. So it might be added tonight or tomorrow with chapter 7.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well i tried to add this on yesterday but microsoft word didn't feel like working but as you can see i found my way around it! so enjoy chapter 6 and 7 will be on the way!**

"You're mine this time. You like that? Oh 'cause I know I do."

Vanessa began squirming in her sleep. "No. Stop please!" Vanessa silently begged. "No!" Vanessa flipped out of her bed and landed on the floor, waking herself up. She looked around and remembered that she was in her new room. Vanessa hoped she didn't wake up Olivia. Vanessa didn't want to seem needy. Like she was going to need someone to hold her hand throughout the course of her career. She looked up at the clock. 3:27. Vanessa couldn't go back to sleep, not after that. She got up and started to work more on the homework she never finished. She stared at an word problem that stumped her to no end. This one last problem and she would be done with algebra. She had already finished her English and Spanish. She had nothing else. Vanessa was really good at math but when it came to word problems, she has a hard time translating it into an equation. Well this should keep her up for another few hours.

Olivia woke up to a slight bang. She thought it might have been Vanessa but she didn't hear anything after that. "Maybe it was just someone in the alley." Olivia sighed and turned over in her bed and dozed back off. 

"Get off!" Vanessa yelled. She awoke in a sweat. She looked and saw that her homework was wet from being laid on. She looked at the sheet she had next to her. She wrote down every time she looked at the clock. Last one was 5:57. Vanessa looked at her clock and read 6:19. She wasn't asleep that long. She pushed her chair back and stood up groggily. She walked over to the mirror. Vanessa laughed at herself. She looked absolutely horrible, probably worse than when she woke up on the streets. Her hair was everywhere and she had dark shadows under her eyes like she hadn't gotten a good night sleep in a while which is true. In 3 nights, she only got at least 2-4 hours of sleep each night compared to the normal 7-8 she used to get. Olivia knocked on the door.

"Vanessa? I could hear you moving so I figured you were up." Olivia opened Vanessa's door. Vanessa was now sitting on her bed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Vanessa retorted.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Olivia got closer and examined how sleepless Vanessa truely looked.

"Yeah I got some."

"Exactly how much is some?"

"About 3 hours."

"You went to bed at 10:30."

"I laid in bed unable to fall asleep until about midnight." Vanessa explained. Olivia stood next to Vanessa.

"You had a nightmare about it right?"

"I'm fine." Vanessa didn't feel like directly answering the question. She knew Olivia would be able to tell she did.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because I'm a 15 year old girl. We normally just live with nightmares and not go running and admitting we had them."

"You need to tell me if you have them. I can't really help if I don't know that you are being haunted by this."

"Well you were able to tell I had one last night. I didn't have to admit it."

"But you still need to. It's a part of the healing."

"Can't I just avoid that part?"

"Why do you not want to admit to this? Why don't you want to admit that you are going to need help especially now at the beginning of it  
all? Believe me, you should ask for it now and don't wait. Waiting will just slowly destroy you."

"With everything I have been through in my life. I never asked for help my whole life. I dealt with being a victim all by myself. I think I can handle this too."

"Vanessa, you won't be able to. This is too much for one person especially seeing it everyday. You need people to help you."

"I don't know. I really don't like asking for help. I hate feeling weak." Vanessa hung her head almost as if in shame.

"You don't need to feel weak. With everyone backing you up, you will feel powerful."

"Do you think I could go to work today? Maybe not go out on the field but maybe being around the precinct might help me besides sitting here in my pjs, watching tv all day. Maybe get to know everyone better."

"Sure. You could be put on desk duty if you really want. But being around everyone could really help lift your spirits a little. We do have some good laughs now and again." Vanessa got up and followed Olivia out of her room and into the kitchen. "So anything you want for breakfast?"

"I don't know."

"How about I make you something while you go get ready for work okay?"

"Alright." Vanessa went back into her room and found an outfit to wear for the day. She figured she didn't have to go chasing after suspects so she grabbed a cute skort and tee and went into the bathroom to take a shower. A few minutes later when Olivia was making pancakes, someone knocked on the door.

"Elliot? What are you doing here?" Olivia questioned as she opened the door to see her partner.

"I came to give you a ride into work." Elliot answered and entered the apartment when Olivia went back to preparing the pancakes. "I didn't know you could make pancakes."

"Well I never really have anyone to make them for. Vanessa is getting ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Work."

"You're letting her come to work? After what she's been through you think..."

"She needs to be around people and friends." Olivia cut him off and ended up finishing the sentence. "She can't just sit here alone and  
mope all day. That isn't going to help her get over this any time soon."

"Well can't you stay with her? Cragen gave you time off."

"I think she should get to know everyone better. When we are dealing with a new case, she can get to know Jayson, Munch, and Fin better."

"Yeah that would help. She will probably get a few laughs from Munch's conspiracies." Elliot chuckled.

"If she even understands them." Olivia added. They both shared a good laugh. Olivia placed the pancakes on three plates. "You're welcome to join us."

"Don't mind if I do." Elliot sat down at the counter and took a bite.

"Liv, these are delicious."

"Thanks." Vanessa came out of the bathroom and noticed Elliot sitting there and glanced at Olivia.

"Hey Elliot." Vanessa greeted and walked up to a plate.

"How are you?"

"Could probably be better but I'm feeling better than I probably should be." Vanessa began to eat her pancakes.

"Well I'm glad you're feeling well enough to come to work.

"Yeah, it will be a lot better for me if I stay out of the house and I'm around people."

"Always lightens a person's day right?"

"Yep." Vanessa smiled and kept eating. Olivia watched her and remembered how she hardly ate anything during her run in with PTSD. At least Vanessa isn't being affected by that right now. When everyone was just about done Olivia started to clean up. "Olivia, go finish getting ready for work. I'm sure Elliot and I can handle this."

"Okay thank you Vanessa." Olivia went into her room to finish getting ready.

"So how do you like living with Liv?" Elliot asked as Vanessa picked up the dishes and started to wash them.

"It's really nice. I don't think I will be hating it any time soon. How have you liked working with her for so long?"

"We have become really good best friends. We can tell what one another is thinking most of the time."

"Definitely most of the time." Vanessa sighed under her breath.

"What?" Elliot looked at her quizzically.

"Oh nothing. So how long have you guys been best friends and not just partners?"

"Long enough ago that I don't remember." Elliot laughed.

"How many of the perps have hit on her before?" Vanessa hoped he understood a little of where she was going. That she was trying to maybe see why she doesn't have a boyfriend or something.

"Way too many. It bugs me that they think only about having sex and not about who people are. They just see Liv as a badass and expect her to be rough and they want a piece. Liv is beautiful no matter what. She's an amazing woman." Elliot didn't even notice how he just described her.

"So have you ever thought of her more than a best friend?"

"Are you asking me if I have feelings for my partner?"

"Maybe."

"Who put you up to this?"

"Why would someone do that?"

"I don't know."

"Well answer my question? Do you like her as more than a best friend?"

"Well she's always there for me and my kids whenever Kathy and I fight. She knows how to contain me when I'm about to murder somebody. She always makes sure I'm okay. She has risked her safety for me before. Whenever she went undercover or just left, I missed her horribly. So does that answer your question?"

"I believe it does but it would be much easier if you can actually say the words. Not just to tell me but for yourself."

"Do you realize how much you sounded like a therapist?"

"Yes I do. Now just do it."

"Say that I have feelings for Olivia Benson?"

"Yes!"

"Okay. I do have feelings for her but you can't tell her!"

"I won't I promise."

"Ready to go?" Olivia asked coming out of her room and put her badge onto her belt.

"Yep all set." Vanessa smiled. Olivia looked at her and realized that she herself had just asked Elliot. She didn't wait to get anyone else involved. The three left the apartment and headed to Elliot's car. They arrived at the precinct about 10 minutes later.

"Hey El. Hey Liv." Fin greeted. Vanessa walked into the room and Munch was the first to notice.

"Hey Vanessa. I thought you were taking time off?" Munch greeted. Vanessa walked over to her desk.

"I figured it would be easier if I'm around everyone rather than have my company be people on soap operas and talk shows." Vanessa replied.

"Well it's good to see you baby girl." Fin patted her on the shoulder as he walked back to his desk. Cragen walked out of his office.

"Vanessa?" He just looked confused as to seeing his youngest detective sitting at her desk typing up DD5s.

"Yeah Captain?" Vanessa looked up from her work.

"I thought you were staying home."

"I figured I would learn how to do stuff around the station." Vanessa responded.

"Well if you want but I highly suggest you relax at home for a while."

"I'll be okay but thanks Capt." Vanessa went back to working on the three files that Olivia let her handle. Cragen went up to Olivia.

"Why did you let her come?"

"She needs to be with people. It will help her stay away from depression." Olivia whispered.

"But everything in this office could do that. Like the files you're having her work on."

"I chose those carefully. Don't worry Captain. Her condition will always be one of my top concerns. I'm not making her do anything that might stress her in any way." Olivia looked at Vanessa who laughed after Fin spit out his coffee and yelled at Munch for ruining the pot.

"See. This will help her."

"I guess you're right." Cragen looked at Vanessa. She had to be the strongest teen victim he had ever seen. After what she went through, being able to go on like she is. It takes a lot of guts. Cragen went back into his office. Just then a little girl walked into the room. Elliot saw her first.

"Hi there. My name is Elliot. Is everything okay?" As he approached, the little girl ran away before anyone to get a really good view of  
her damage."Wait!"

"Elliot!" Olivia stopped him. She was able to see her run into the bathroom. "I'll go."

"Okay." Olivia walked into the bathroom and found the stall the little girl hid in.

"Hello. My name is Olivia. Can you tell me your name?" She asked from outside of the stall. The little girl didn't answer. Olivia could hear  
her silently crying. "I want to help you. Can you open the stall?"

"Olivia?" Vanessa crept in.

"Yeah?"

"Let me try. I know who she is. I was her 'big sister' in the shelter." Vanessa whispered. Olivia moved to the side and let Vanessa take over. "Issy? It's Nessie. Do you remember me?"

"Nessie?" the young girl sniffled.

"Yes it's me. Issy, my friend Livie and I just want to help you. Can you open the door sweetie?" Vanessa waited a minute. "Please?" She listened closely and didn't hear anything breathing. She quickly got on her hands and knees and saw the girl passed out on the ground. "Olivia! Call a bus!"

"What's wrong?" Vanessa crawled under the stall door and opened it to reveal her holding the girl that had to be about 7 years old, unconscious. Olivia ran to the door. "Someone call a bus! We have a 7 year old unresponsive girl!"

"Come on Issy. Wake up baby." Vanessa cooed in between breathes as she performed CPR. The girl's eyes opened just as the paramedics came in. Vanessa watched the girl she took care of for 4 months be taken away.

"You did fine Vanessa." Olivia put her arm around her. "You were able to revive her."

"I know. I just wonder what made her come here in the first place." Vanessa stared at the hallway that little Isabelle was just rushed out of.

"Come on. We'll go find out." Olivia led her out of the precinct to go  
to the hospital to find out what was wrong.

**I know that the font kinda changes toward the end but it was either have it be a different font or different size...i think my decision is known. But besides that I would really enjoy a review now and again so if you could let me know what you think of the story I would enjoy hearing from you!**

**~So i just got back from the last day of the summer religious program i help at and it was really fun but kinda sad at the same time. Community service is so rewarding(not just feeling-wise, i also received presents from my students too! they are so sweet!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So since my mother is home on the weekends, I don't get much use of the computer so expect gaps in uploading then.**

**I love reading reviews so I hope you will be kind enough to let me know what you think of it!**

"Issy?" Vanessa sat at the end of the little girl's bed, holding her hand. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Nessie?" Issy asked as she opened her eyes.

"I'm right here." Vanessa rubbed Issy's hand with her thumb to be acknowledged.

"Where did you go Nessie? Why did you leave?" Issy began to cry again.

"Someone took me home Is. I had been brought to a new home." Vanessa knew how much Isabelle looked up to her.

"Why couldn't I go with you? You're my sissy."

"I wasn't allowed to take you with me. I wanted to. I didn't want to leave you there alone."

"Why didn't you take me then?" The pain in her big hazel eyes were too much to bear for Vanessa. She began to cry.

"I couldn't. Oh Issy, you know I would have taken you home with me." Vanessa rubbed Issy's arm. "Issy? I need to ask you a question."

"What's wrong?"

"Why did you come to the police station?"

"You told me to go to the police if I was in trouble."

"What kind of trouble were you in?"

"My dady told me that he would kill me if I said anything!" Isabelle began to wail.

"Isabelle? What did he do to you?" Vanessa swiped some hair from Isabelle's face. "I promise that he can't hurt you. Not while I'm with you because guess what."

"What?"

"I work with the police now." Vanessa handed Issy her badge.

"He can't hurt me?"

"No. He will be the one that is hurt."

"I can't tell you." Issy handed her the badge back.

"I'm your big sis. You can tell me anything."

"No I can't. You left me behind! You aren't a big sissy if you do that! Big sisters don't leave little sisters alone!"

"Isabelle? Please, you have to tell me what your daddy did to you." Vanessa tried to reason as well as she could.

"No! I won't let him hurt you!" Isabelle screamed and completely broke down. Vanessa immediately had her maternal instincts that she had with Issy before kick in and she sat next to Isabelle and held her as she cried. She wasn't planning on asking her anymore questions. Vanessa knew where to cut it off; Issy's limits. They sat there until the girl had cried herself to sleep. Vanessa still held her until Olivia popped her head in the door. Vanessa laid Isabelle down gently and pulled the covers up a little more and quietly exited the room."

How is she? Did she tell you anything?" Olivia asked as they walked down to the waiting room.

"She's in pretty bad shape. All I know is a man terrorized her and told her that he'll kill her if she tells. The last thing Isabelle said was she wasn't gonna let him hurt me. Either he knows me or he said he would hurt her family and she thought of me as her older sister."

"How old was she the last time you saw her?"

"She was almost 4. I'm amazed actually that she remembers who I am."

"Was she adopted before you?"

"No, that's why she's mad at me. I left her alone. I didn't try harder to have her adopted with me. But I left her to be with whatever man did this to her. At least with me I could have protected her."

"This isn't your fault." Olivia placed her hand on Vanessa's shoulder. "Did she say it was who adopted her?"

"No. I need to try and get more from her."

"Well, just let her sleep. What shelter were you two in?"

"Little Queens Shelter. It's an all girl shelter." Vanessa and Olivia entered the lot of the hospital.

"Well I guess we're heading there." Olivia climbed in and Vanessa did too

Little Queens Shelter Saturday April 2nd

"How may I help you?" The woman at the desk asked when Olivia and Vanessa walked in. "Vanessa? Is that you?"

"Hi Claire." Vanessa smiled and gave a little look at Olivia, wondering what she thought about Vanessa being remembered. Well when you stop in every week to help take care of the little kids of course you're going to be remembered.

"You brought a recruit?" Olivia had no idea what Claire meant and assumed she might find out later.

"No, actually I was wondering if you could tell me anything about who may have adopted Issy." Vanessa flashed Claire her badge.

"You never told anyone you worked with the police." Claire began to sort through files.

"Special Victims."

"What happened to Issy?" Claire panicked.

"She might have been raped. We haven't gotten the rape kit back yet." Olivia answered.

"Oh god. Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine." Vanessa hoped.

"Here we go." Claire pulled out Isabelle's file and opened it. "She was adopted by a Christen Donalds. Not long after you were adopted Vanessa, about 3 months later."

"Do you have an address?" Olivia asked."He lives on 4th street. Do you need the file?"

"It would be helpful." Vanessa took the file from Claire. "Thank you."

"Did you want to see everyone before you go?" Claire questioned as they headed for the door.

"Um, I'll come back later. Bye Claire."

"Okay, good bye Vanessa." Vanessa then got into the car and watched Olivia as she did too.

"You probably need an explanation right?"

"No. What you did before I met you is your business. I don't need to know." Olivia drove back to the precinct.

"Well you are my mom right?"

"You don't need to tell me."

"When I was on the streets I volunteered there. They still think I'm with my dad."

"Are you going to tell them that you aren't anymore?"

"I will. Since we could go through them for you to adopt me and no one at the station would have to know."

"We'll discuss that later okay.""

Okay." Vanessa opened the file and started to read about Christen. Eventually the reading caused her to become car sick.

"Are you okay?" Vanessa had shut the file and opened her window to blow some air on her face.

"I thought I would have gotten over getting car sick when I read in a moving vehicle. I was wrong. I'll be okay though. It will pass when we get inside."

"Okay, are you sure?"

"Yep. I'm fine." Vanessa shut her window to show she was alright even if she still had a migraine.

"Alright." They were quiet the rest of the way which wasn't that long. Olivia pulled up to the precinct 5 minutes later.

"How is she?" Jayson questioned Vanessa. He had been told everything by the other detectives since he and Vanessa are allowed to come a little later on the weekends. He wasn't there for Isabelle to come into the station.

"She'll make a full recovery." Vanessa sat at her desk. Olivia now had the file and was looking at it.

"Elliot, does this man look familiar?" Olivia was looking at Christen's picture which was included. She passed him the picture.

"Wasn't he a suspect for a case 2 years ago? We couldn't get enough evidence on him to arrest him." Elliot recognized him.

"Yeah, he changed his name. His name apparently now is Christen Donalds." Olivia scoffed. This guy adopted little girls and raped and eventually murdered them. After everyone he legally changed his name.

"There really has to be a limit to how many name changes a person can make." Elliot rolled his eyes, hearing the new name this man created.

"Why don't you and Jayson pay him a visit?" Olivia pointed to Christen's address.

"Come on Jayson." Elliot started to put his jacket on. Jayson stood up and put on his sports coat and followed him out the door.

"So the Foster Father Rapist is back?" Fin questioned, only catching the end of the conversation.

"Yep, most likely another attack or she got out in time." Olivia answered. Vanessa stared at the picture on Elliot's desk. She remembered seeing him in the shelter. He took her best friend until Isabelle came to the shelter. She finally found out how Sydney was doing. She was dead. Vanessa wondered of the shelter still had the picture of the two of them playing in the park. They used it for publicity to get the girls adopted. They should still have a copy, she'll have to check the next time she goes to the shelter. Vanessa missed Sydney. They were inseparable, two peas in a pod. Vanessa always thought they might meet up again. Now the chances of that happening are out the window and gone, ironically the same way Sydney was gone.

**I just got a bunny yesterday from my uncle! He's so adorable! My friend was helping me pick out a name and we thought that Elliot was just right!(yes we are both fans of SVU…I was the one who got him addicted hehe) I'm gonna start to train him to use a litter box tonight so he can roam free in the living room. He's very fast I might add.**

**Well enough into that, let's get on to reviewing this chapter! Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I love reading them! They make me feel happy that I uploaded my story since I was originally just keeping it to myself. But reading what you have to say makes this awesome and I will try not to disappoint so here is chapter 8.**

Donalds Residence

Saturday April 2nd

Elliot and Jayson walked up to the door and Jayson knocked."Can I help you?" Christen opened the door. They showed their badges.

"Do you mind if we come in?" Jayson started to enter.

"What is this about?" Christen moved to the side to let the two detectives in.

"Your daughter." Elliot stated.

"What's wrong with Linda?" Christen was panicked.

"What happened to Isabelle?" Jayson looked confused.

"Isabelle went back to the shelter."

"Why?" Elliot began interrogating.

"She started to be uncontrollable. Temper tantums 24/7."

"And why is that?" Jayson enjoyed getting into the job fully now.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well if you were raping her, you would know."

"I never raped Isabelle! Why do you people keep thinking I'm raping my daughters?"

"Well someone stole the rape kit of your last daughter so we were never able to clear you." Elliot reported.

"So I have to give another DNA swab? I won't do it. I want my lawyer." Christen looked at both of them.

"Fine. You can call him at the precinct." Elliot lead him out of the house and to the car and pushed him in. Elliot brought him to processing before he lead him through the station. He saw Vanessa and immediately remembered her. She was the little girl with what's her name...Sydney. She was so adorable. He did have some sort of a guilty conscience then since Sydney was only his 2nd girl. Vanessa was too cute in his mind. If he ran into her at thatage now, he'd take her instantly. He was shoved into the interrogation room. "You adopt a lot of girls don't you Christen?"

"I give them loving homes. I get them out of that shelter."

"Why only adopt girls? What's wrong with boys? Don't swing that way?" Jayson asked.

"I love having daddy's little girl."

"And what does daddy's little girl have to do to win your approval? Be a little sex slave? If they don't do well enough or you get tired of them, you get rid of them and move to someone else right?" Elliot slammed his hand on the table.

"No, I would never hurt my daughter." Christen tried not to be intimidiated. He wanted to make them believe he was innocent.

"So what will happen if your DNA matches what we find in Isabelle? What do you expect us to believe then, huh?" Jayson got in his face.

"Nothing because you won't." Christen stared directly into Jayson's eyes. Evil came directly across.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I think I would know if I had sex recently."

"You would also remember killing 5 girls. How about pushing an 7 year old out of a window? Or maybe giving a 6 year old a glass of various cleaners instead of kool aid?" Elliot read off of the file he brought along with him from the case Christen was the main suspect of.

"What kind of a sick bastard does that?" Christen asked himself. Elliot banged the table with both fists.

"You are the son of a bitch! Stop denying it!" Elliot screamed in his face. A woman entered the room.

"This interview is over. If you are not charging my client then I believe I will be taking him home." Donalds's lawyer walked over to his chair. Elliot sent a death glare to Christen and stomped out of the room.

"We are gonna nail you. Don't you worry about that." Jayson hissed and followed Jayson from the room. Vanessa's phone rang as they walked back to their desks.

"Stone, special victims." Vanessa answered. "We'll be right there."

"What's up?" Jayson asked.

"Issy's in a coma." Vanessa stated and headed for the elevator. Olivia followed.

"I thought she was fine." Olivia didn't understand.

"I did too. They didn't tell me what happened. How did she end up in a coma?" Vanessa shook her head, trying to comprehen the information she just received.

"We'll find out." Olivia assured.

"She's our only witness to this guy. All the others are dead." Vanessa sighed, picturing Sydney again. She promised herself she would get justice for Isabelle. She had to for Sydney and all the other little girls he killed.

Mercy Hospital

Saturday April 2nd

"What happened to her? Her vitals were normal when I left her this morning." Vanessa questioned the nurse in the room.

"We don't know. An hour ago we checked on her, she was still sleeping. Eventually we went to wake her so she could eat but she had stopped breathing. We brought her back but she is now in a coma." The nurse replied.

"She had been asleep since we left?" Olivia wanted to be sure of that. "Since 9 this morning?"

"We checked in on her constantly."

"Did she have any other vistors besides us?"

"There was one man I saw walk out around 11."

"Can you describe him?" Vanessa asked."White, 5'11 maybe."

"Anything unusual about him at all? Scars, tattoos?"

"He had a giant scratch on his arm that had stitches. I saw it when he was putting his jacket on."

"Okay thank you." Olivia let the nurse go on to help other patients.

"Does this Donalds guy have stitches?" Vanessa walked slightly behind Olivia as they headed back to the precinct.

"We'll find out." Olivia took out her cell.

"Yeah Liv?" Elliot answered.

"Check if our guy has stitches in his arm." Olivia informed.

"Why?"

"Guy came out of Isabelle's room about 2 hours before they found Isabelle. White, 5'11, with stitches."

"Alright I'll look." They hung up and Elliot walked back into the interrogation room. "Roll up your sleeves."

"What for?" Christen asked.

"Just do it."

"You're not making my client do anything unless he is being charged. Since you can't charge him with anything, I believe we are finished here." She stood up and so did Christen.

"We just want to see if he has had stitches recently." Elliot stated.

"Why does that matter?" The lawyer questioned.

"Our victim is now in a coma and her last visitor matches his description. This could clear him."

"I haven't had anything done." Christen rolled up his sleeves and revealed his arms.

"You can go for now." Elliot had no choice. He hated not being able to hold him but what can he do. Vanessa and Olivia came back as Christen and his lawyer were leaving. Christen walked up to Vanessa.

"Hey sweetie. Been to the park lately?" Christen laughed and walked away to leave a horrified Vanessa.

"Vanessa?" Olivia checked to see if she was okay.

"I'm fine." Vanessa shook her head from flashbacks of all types. This wasn't the first time she saw him since he took Sydney. He is a good friend with her 'dad'. Her head was filled with pictures of him talking to Sydney, 'Daddy' being on top of her. All of them kept coming all at once. She tried to sit at her desk and concentrate on her work but they kept coming. She stood up and went up to the officially realized that she really did have PTSD, especially since the flashbacks turned into just her rape.

"Where did Vanessa go?" Fin looked up from his work to see Vanessa wasn't sitting at her desk when she had been not 3 seconds before.

"I don't know." Jayson replied. Vanessa had slipped away when Elliot pulled Olivia into Cragen's office for their report on how the teens were doing.

"I'm gonna check the cribs." Fin started to head up to the cribs."Vanessa, are you in here?" He opened the door and looked until he found Vanessa huddled into a ball shaking, mumbling for them to stop, go away. He got down on the ground and rubbed her back. "Baby girl?"

"Fin, get them to go away. I don't think I can take it." Vanessa looked up at him.

"Vanessa, put the gun down." Fin was now deeply concerned. Was Vanessa suicidal?

**I have a little cliffhanger at the end there, I want to try to use different ways of leading into the next chapter and I believe I haven't done a cliffhanger yet.**

**Well I'm gonna finish putting up the next 4 chapters I have completed this week and try to keep writing the next ones after that but I'm not sure how much time I'll have with parties and band camp and stuff but I'll make sure to fit my story into my schedule.**

**~Please review!~  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know you are all waiting to see what happens next so I will just let you read and see what you think….**

"Vanessa, give me the gun." Fin reached for her gun. Vanessa let go and gave him a strange look.

"What's wrong?" Vanessa didn't realize why he was taking her gun away.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. What's going on? You know you can talk to anyone, not have to resort to your gun." Vanessa's eyes grew wide.

"You thought I was gonna kill myself?"

"It looked like you were considering it. You asked me to make them stop. Who or what are they?" Fin wrapped his arm around her as she sat up.

"The flashbacks. Every person we get as a perp knows me somehow." Vanessa fought back her urge to cry.

"You have only been her for 2 cases. Not every perp is gonna know who you are."

"I don't want to be on this case anymore. I know Olivia needs to train me with every case we get until I'm ready but too much is being brought up because of it."

"What's being brought up sweetie?" Fin rubbed her arm comfortingly and Vanessa leaned into his chest.

"He was a friend of...you know. When I was in the shelter before I was adopted, he took my best friend Sydney. Seeing him brought up the flashbacks of the last time I ever saw her. That brings up flashbacks of 'him' adopting me the day later and then that night when I was 13 then what just happened and those are the most vivid and it feels like it's happening. Even right now it feels like you're bringing me to the ambulance."

"Baby girl. It's gonna be alright." Fin hugged her closer and swiped her hair away from her face.

"I hate PTSD. It's not just my rape being triggered. The abuse I suffered comes back too. The rape just caused my PTSD."

"We will get you help. You can talk to Huang. You'll beat this Vanessa. Everyone is right here, backing you up all the way."

"Why am I forced to be a victim of it all?" Vanessa shook her head, trying to figure out the answer to the question that she's been asking since she was kidnapped.

"I don't think I can answer that. But I would say it's so you will be able to connect with victims even better. It's showing you that you were meant for this job. You were here to help people deal with what you did. If a victim won't talk or tell us something, you will able to get them to confess no matter how hard it is. Everything happens for a reason."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. My pain is an asset for the unit."

"Vanessa, if you aren't comfortable with this..."

"No, it's my job. It's what I was meant to do. I'm doing it to help the people like me and prevent more from being like me." Vanessa stood up. Fin did the same. "Thanks Fin."

"No problem baby girl. I'm always here and so is everyone else. I helped Olivia and I don't mind helping you." Fin replied and gave her a hug. This girl has become a member of the family and she hardly had to do anything but get the job. "Come on. Here's your gun back. Next time you want to fidgit with something, be sure it's something that can't kill you."

"Thanks." Vanessa took her gun back and put it in its holister."And could you not tell anyone about my playing with the gun? I don't want to explain how i black out with flashbacks."

"I won't tell anyone. I promise." They walked out of the cribs and went back to their desks. Jayson was the only one who made any acknowledgement that he saw them come back.

"Hey." Jayson stood behind Vanessa's chair.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Vanessa glanced at him then went back to work.

"Just checking if you're alright."

"I'm fine."

"Okay, just making sure that's all." Jayson went back and sat at his desk right in front of hers.

"I know you're my partner. You're worried about me just like everybody else." Vanessa said as she looked up at him.

"Exactly. I just want to make sure you're doing okay."

"I may be only 15 and have a lot of baggage but I know how to put up with it." Vanessa drew an end to that conversation. She didn't feel like having the same talk she just had with Fin all over again. In front of the whole squadfor that matter. Fin was gonna keep her incident under wraps. Vanessa wasn't even sure if she thought about suicide. She never had before, with her abuse and everything. She always knew it would stop and she would move on. Never once had she wished that they kill her. She was put on the earth to go through what she has and will for some reason. Why can't she see that anymore?

"Nessa?" Elliot questioned. Vanessa had a glazed look in her eyes.

"What?" Vanessa answered quickly, almost like she was being snapped out of a trance.

"Nothing." Elliot went back to his work, keeping Vanessa in the corner of his eye. She just shook it off and started on her paperwork. Elliot saw Olivia shoot him a look.

"What's wrong?" She mouthed.

"I don't know." He answered her back. Olivia got up and signaled him to follow. When they were out of earshot of everybody, Olivia stopped.

"What's the matter?"

"I think she was in a trance or something by the look in her eyes."

"El, she has PTSD. It's gonna be typical for that to happen."

"Fin told me to keep a close eye on her. He didn't get to talk to you. When he found her in the cribs, she had her gun in her hands and was playing with it. She didn't even know. She was stuck in her flashbacks."

"She's not suicidal." Olivia didn't believe she would mess with a gun. She hasn't even had time to heal yet. Vanessa can't be considering ending her life.

"I know she isn't. So does Fin. He just wants us to keep an eye on her and if she seems to be in a trance we need to snap her out of it."

"Alright. We can do that." Olivia started to head back. Elliot grabbed her arm.

"She also said she wanted to be taken off the case."

"Of course. You know what I think I'm gonna bring her home. Maybe it was a mistake to let her come to work."

"Olivia don't blame yourself. If you hadn't of brought her in, how long would it of taken you to check if Isabelle was just not opening the door or couldn't? How would we of been able to find out who she was? Vanessa helped a lot on thiscase. She got it started. It did pay off."

"Yeah but at her expense later." Olivia sighed.

"Go ahead and take her home. I'll let Cragen know."

"Thanks El." Olivia went over to Vanessa's desk. "Vanessa, how about I bring you home? I think you've done enough for today."

"Um okay I guess. Are you sure I don't need to finish the paperwork or the case?" Vanessa grabbed her jacket.

"No. It's okay. You can finish it later."

"Alright. Bye guys." Vanessa said her goodbyes to the squad and went with Olivia.

"Do you mind walking? I just remembered El brought us this morning." Olivia thought of it when she didn't see her car in her normal parking space.

"No. It's fine." Vanessa responded. They began to walk the streets of Manhattan. "Why did you want me to leave?"

"I think it would be good for you to call it in early." Olivia lied.

"Did Fin tell you anything?"

"No."

"Okay."

"Elliot did. Fin told him about how you said you wanted to be taken off of the case."

"Did he say anything else?"

"No, just that." Olivia didn't want Vanessa to think she can't trust anyone. She figured that she wanted him to keep the gun a secret. Olivia planned on keeping a very close eye on Vanessa's actions.

"Okay, so I guess I'm not gonna be allowed into work after school tomorrow?"

"Cragen really would want you to take your time off. Just stay home after school this week. You don't have to come in."

"Alright."

"If you want to have someone over to do homework or something I guess that would be fine too."

"No it's okay."

"It's your home Vanessa. You have my permission to have friends over as long as you don't trash the place which I know you wouldn't think of doing."

"You just don't want me being alone." They climbed up the stairs of their building.

"For your own good." Olivia buzzed them in and they went up to the apartment. "So when do you want to have dinner?"

"I don't know. I'm not really hungry." Vanessa sat on the couch. It was only 5:21.

"Alright, just let me know when you are. I thought you would be considering you didn't eat lunch today."

"I'm not though."

"The last time you ate anything was 8 this morning. You can't tell me that you're not hungry at all."

"I know I should eat but I just don't feel up to it. To be honest, I really didn't want to eat those pancakes this morning but I didn't want you to worry. I didn't feel too good when we mentioned lunch." Olivia came over to Vanessa and sat next to her.

"You need to eat."

"I know I do but..."

"No buts. You are going to eat. Do you want to go out or order in some chinese?"

"Can we order in? I don't feel like going out now." Vanessa brought her legs up to her chest.

"Sure." Olivia rubbed Vanessa's leg before getting up to call the restaurant. Vanessa picked up the remote and flipped through the channels. When Olivia walked back over she saw her watching a show on Sprout. "Why are you watching a baby show?"

"It's what I watch when I'm upset. I've been doing it since I was a kid. I always wondered how my life would be different if I lived in these shows. It's my escape in a way." Vanessa sighed. She got a little more depressed when she brought up her childhood. Olivia could tell and related. "I can change it if you want."

"No. You can watch what you want. Besides I never really ever got to watch these shows." Olivia took a seat right next to Vanessa. The rest of the night they watched the shows and laughed at how ridiculous some were. Both of their spirits were lifted. Vanessa actually got through the night without waking up. Her dreams filled with sprites and butterflies and sparkles and even Olivia's dreamshad some of the same. "Vanessa?"

"Yeah?" Vanessa asked groggily as she awoke.

"Did I really wake you up?"

"Yeah." Vanessa looked at her clock. 5:57, she slept through the night. "I actually never woke up."

"Well we know what to watch before bed." Olivia smiled. Vanessa will recover, the glow on her face when she realized she slept all night so soon showed it. "Did you still want to go to school?"

"Yeah, I'm not depressed so I should be fine." Vanessa pushed back the covers and climbed out of bed.

"Alright but remember our plan, if you don't want to be there just call and I'll pick you up."

"Okay I will. Are you already leaving?" Vanessa noticed Olivia was all dressed and had her badge and gun on her waist.

"Yeah, we got a lead to help us nail Donalds."

"Alright, just pull me out if we need Issy for anything." Vanessa pulled clothes out of the dresser.

"We will. See you later."

"Okay. Bye Livia."

"Bye Nessa." Olivia left Vanessa's door open and left the apartment, locking the door behind her. Vanessa began to get ready for school.

Vanessa pulled on her backpack and left to walk to school. It was only a few blocks away, one thing she really liked about her new house. No more riding a stupid bus. She finally could enjoy the outdoors and relax before school. Only thing no one planned was the lead they had on Christen Donalds would lead them to the school. Vanessa was going to need the relaxation before her day becomes pretty stressful.

**I love reading your reviews! They make me smile since they are all so nice! When I read them, I feel glad that I posted my story so please help that feeling go on and review!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**I just happened to finish writing the 14****th**** chapter of this story last night. Why am I mentioning this? So this way you know that I will not be taking a break soon from uploading but maybe after the 14****th**** is posted then I might have to….I'm pretty busy for the next 2 weeks.**

"So what's the lead on Donalds?" Olivia questioned as she walked to her desk to put down her belongings.

"We found out he is a registered substitute teacher. This dude doesn't just adopt kids to get close to them." Fin replied.

"Do we know if he is teaching today?"

"We'll call all the schools and find out." Elliot responded as Munch dialed the first school and asked if they had him.

"Yeah he's taking government today. Maybe he'll teach them how to be a serial killer and escape the government." Munch cracked after being on the phone for 10 minutes.

"It took them that long to figure out what class the guy was teaching?" Fin disapproved. "Shouldn't they have a list or something for quick reference?"

"I don't know. Maybe they know who he is and is encouraging him to teach how he's gotten away with the crap he has. Future serial killers of America!" Munch rambled. All the other 3 detectives rolled their eyes and Fin threw a pen at him.

"Your stupid conspiracies!" Fin stole his pen back before he got whacked in the face with it. Just as Cragen came out of his office to be updated and send off his detectives, Olivia's phone rang.

"Benson. Vanessa?" Olivia answered.

"He's here, he's substituting my government class. He has a gun. I could see it under his suit jacket." Vanessa whispered into the phone so she wouldn't get caught using it in the bathroom.

"Munch, what school did you just check?" Olivia whispered to the side.

"Manhattan High. Why?" Munch responded.

"That's Vanessa's and Jayson's high school." Olivia informed. "Vanessa, do you have yours with you?"

"Yeah, you told me to have it with me at all times." Vanessa replied. Since the school knows that Vanessa and Jayson work for the NYPD, they can carry their guns with no trouble as long as they don't take it out unless absolutely necessary and keep a good eye on it.

"Okay, if he does anything with it. I want you to be ready. How long until class is over?"

"About half an hour."

"Can you hold on your own if you need to while we get there?"

"Yeah. I can do it."

"Okay, go back to class. We'll be there soon."

"Okay." Vanessa hung up and walked back into class. As soon as she sat down Donalds pulled his gun on the class.

"Nobody scream, nobody moves." Christen instructed. Vanessa grabbed her gun from her backpack and held it to him as she stood up.

"What are you going to do? Shoot everyone in the room?" Vanessa began to advance. No one in her class could believe she had a pistol with her. They couldn't believe they were in a hostage situation.

"What makes you think that?" Christen face grew a smug little smile that makes your skin crawl.

"You killed 5 kids that we know about."

"Well why don't we make it 6?" Christen held the gun to the temple of the closet person to him.

"Don't do this. Mike never did anything to you. Let him and everyone else go. It's me you have the problem with." Vanessa negotiated. Hostage negotiating was one of her specialties in the academy. "Just let them go."

"Fine. Get out of here! I don't need you!" Christen hollered. Everyone but Vanessa ran out of the room. They ran to the office to report what was going on. The office called the police.

"Benson." Olivia answered her phone again on her way to the school. Elliot was driving.

"The government class just reported a hostage situation. It's only Vanessa and Donalds in the room. She was able to get the class to be freed. We're all on our way. Do not go inside until we get there." Cragen informed.

"Alright, we'll see if we can find Jayson." Olivia hung up. "They're in a hostage situation. Just Vanessa and Donalds."

"What happened to the rest of her class?" Elliot started going faster.

"She got him to let them go."

"How so quickly?"

"Do you really think I would know the answer to that?"

"I don't know."

"Well we need to get in there."

"No offense to Vanessa but why is she a magnet to this stuff?"

"I don't know but it's part of our jobs to help her with this stuff just like we do with everyone else."

"Right. Did she wake up last night?"

"No, she slept through the night."

"Really?" Elliot was shocked."Yeah, surprisingly watching little kid shows really helps."

"You. Olivia Benson, watched baby shows with a 15 year old?"

"Yes we did. We had fun."

"That is a sentence I don't get to hear from you often."

"Yeah well all I really did was this job. It's nice to go home and well actually have a good friend there who really understands. Not just the job but life in general."

"So what do you girls even talk about?"

"Sorry I'd be breaking the girl code to answer that." Olivia laughed her head off at the look on her partner's face. He never knew her to be much of a 'girlie-girl.

'"What has this girl done to you?" Elliot shook his head as to appear ashamed of her. Olivia just smiled. She never felt as happy as she was at this block of thetime frame called her life. Vanessa was an inspiration to her as well as Oliviawas one to Vanessa. They pulled up to the school to see everyone evacuated. As they got out, Jayson ran over."How much do you know?" Elliot questioned Jayson.

"Just that Donalds was a sub and is holding a girl hostage." Jayson replied.

"You don't know who the girl is?" Olivia looked at all the teens buzzing about what was going on, some of them were in that classroom.

"No, why? Who is it?" Jayson sounded a little panicked. Hostage situations, unlike Vanessa, were not his strong area.

"It's Vanessa." Elliot sighed as Cragen and the emergency team arrived. The three walked over and put on their vests.

"Olivia, call Vanessa." Cragen ordered. "We're dumping the call." Olivia did as he asked and dialed the number.

"Why are you doing this?" Vanessa wondered.

"I can. That's why." Christen answered.

"Not good enough. Tell me the truth. Why are you murdering poor innocent kids?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you!"

"Someone hurt you when you were young, didn't they?" Christen just sent her an evil glare and remained silent. "That's normally why someone acts out like this. Did someone hurt you?"

"It doesn't matter!"

"I'll take that as a yes then."

"Take it however you want."

"Donalds, you can walk away from this. If you shoot that gun and kill me too, that will only add to what you're going to end up doing in prison. It could even put a needle in your arm. Do you really want that?"

"Maybe I do. So what?"

"You really want to die?" Vanessa's arms were starting to get tired. Her gun started to shake.

"You're debating on killing me yourself. I killed your best friend, you want revenge."

"That isn't going to work on me. You can't use Sydney."

"Oh I can't? Well what do you think she did as I raped her? How she was hollering in pain, begging me to stop. Then her screaming bloody murder as I held her out the window."

"Shut up!" Vanessa bellowed. She tried to be strong and not fall like he wanted.

"Am I striking a nerve?" Donalds laughed nonchalantly as Vanessa scowled. Vanessa's phone went off. Olivia. "Who is that?"

"My coworker. Hello?"

"Nessa, are you okay?" Olivia was worried again.

"I'm fine." Vanessa looked at the man still waving his gun at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I know you want me to barter with him and I already am. I'm trying hard to get him to surrender..."

"And she isn't getting far!" Christen called and interrupted Vanessa.

"You two are surrounded. We are right out of the door." Olivia assured. Only thing she and Vanessa didn't know was Donalds came up from behind Vanessa and could hear Olivia. He wrapped his arm around her neck, causing her to drop both her phone and gun in surprise.

"You aren't getting anywhere near me or she dies!" Christen hollered and pressed his gun to Vanessa's temple.

"Vanessa!" Olivia screamed into the phone. She took off into the building before anyone could object. Fin being the closest, ran after her. Elliot started too but Cragen held him back.

"Let them go." Cragen ordered and Elliot stopped in his tracks. He looked into the school doors watching Fin round the corner to catch up with Liv.

"Let all three of them come out of that building okay." Elliot prayed.

"Liv!" Fin called and Olivia stopped right behind two uniforms.

"What?" Olivia replied annoyed.

"You can't go busting in there! Do you want him to kill her? I know you don't want that. Just reason first before you enter the room." Fin advised. Olivia nodded and went to knock on the door.

"Donalds. Let her go."

"No, why should I?" He called from inside the room. He began backing up towards the window, unaware there was a sniper waiting on a rooftop for the perfect shot.

"She never did anything to you."

"You don't what has gone on in this room before you called! How do you know? Maybe I raped her or was about to!"

"I don't know what happened and I'm really hoping you left her alone. But please just let her go and come out and just take what you're gonna get."

"Oh no. I'm not letting her go if I'm getting life!"

"The longer you hold her, the less likely we can make a deal happen. So just let her go and we can talk about this." Olivia reached for the doorknob. She nodded to the uniforms to stay hidden. She began to open the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" He pressed the gun harder into Vanessa's head, causing her to wince in pain.

"No one is with me." Olivia poked her head into the room and slowly but graciously entered the room. She immediately saw the fear in Vanessa's eyes. Vanessa had never had a gun held to her head to her head before and was terrified. Olivia on the other hand, has had her encounters and knew how horrifying it is not to know if you will live or die. You just have to rely onthe negotiators. "Just let her go Donalds."

"No. She's mine now. I wanted to take her back when she was 8 but I left her for Tom. So now that he's out of the way, I get my shot." Christen replied as he began to rub her shoulder and started to progress downward. He stopped right above Vanessa's chest and gave Olivia another smug smile.

"Let go of her!" Olivia screamed at him. Vanessa had started to gather tears. She couldn't believe this was happening again. She didn't even remember Oliviabeing there. All Vanessa could see were the flashbacks of a few days ago. She not only saw everything vividly now, she could feel it now. All of his touches, everything.

"No, I claim her now!" Christen yelled at Olivia and groped Vanessa, who screamed out.

"Let go of her!" Olivia charged at him. She knew she shouldn't of but he was fondling Vanessa right in front of her. How could she stand there and not defend her? But before she reached him, the sniper had fast enough reflexes and shot him. He fell on top of Vanessa. "Vanessa!"

"Olivia!" Vanessa cried as Olivia pushed Donalds' bleeding body off of her. Vanessa immediately hugged her.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I didn't stop him earlier." Olivia felt so guilty of what just happened. She knew he was going to grab her like that and just stood there. She didn't shoot. She didn't force him away.

"Don't blame yourself." Vanessa managed to say while she was trying to hold back the tears for later. Fin and the uniforms ran in and saw the scene. Fin called for a bus and went over to Vanessa and Olivia.

"Are you guys okay?" Fin saw blood on both of them. Mostly Donalds' but the bullet actually got a little of Vanessa's shoulder. Neither of them even realized it. Vanessa sat up and saw the blood stain she left on Olivia's shirt and looked at her shoulder. Blood was running down her back and arm, that's when she felt the pain pulse through her shoulder.

"That sniper shot me too!" Vanessa looked at Donalds, her shoulder had been up against his chest. The bullet went through him and got her and stayed in her shoulder. Olivia looked closely and could see the bullet.

"Vanessa, the bullet is still in your arm." Olivia informed. "Fin, make sure there's a bus for Vanessa."

"Alright." Fin reported in what had just been discovered. Just then Elliot, Jayson, Munch, and Cragen entered the room.

"What happened?" Jayson forgot that there were snipers.

"The sniper shot Donalds and ended up getting Vanessa as well. The bullet is lodged in her shoulder." Olivia responded. She helped Vanessa stand up and led her out of the room so she could have the bullet removed at the hospital. The bullet was really in there, so now she was going to have her arm that already had a cast in a sling now.

"I must have the record for the most visits to the hospital in a week right?" Vanessa smirked as she was helped into the ambulance. Olivia smiled.

"That probably isn't something to be proud of."

"Who said I was?" Vanessa laughed.

"I'll meet you at the hospital okay."

"Okay." Vanessa replied as the paramedic shut the door.

"Liv?"

"What?" Olivia turned around and saw Elliot.

"Let's get you to the hospital to check on her." Elliot put his arm around her and led her to his car as everyone else was cleaning up and gathering evidence. They drove off and Olivia explained what had happened in that room on the way there. She even told him how guilty she felt.

"It's okay Liv." Elliot patted her shoulder.

"No it's not. I could tell she was getting her flashbacks and yet I let him grab her!" Olivia felt so guilty at that moment she began to tear up. Olivia was definitely not the one who cries easily. She was just glad that it was only Elliot who was with her. She wanted to be comforted by him.

"Liv, Vanessa isn't going to blame you for what happened. So why are you blaming yourself?"

"I don't know. Since she was relying on me and I let her down." Olivia held her head in shame.

"No you didn't. She knows you were doing your job. You were keeping her alive."

"I still can't help myself from feeling like this."

"You'll get over it." Olivia looked over at Elliot. She figured he was right. She wanted to ask if it had been one of his daughters, what would he have done. But she knew she shouldn't get them involved especially since Elliot had just divorced Kathy and the issue of the kids was still being debated. They drove in silence the rest of the way, wrapped in their own thoughts.

**I'm going to get my ID picture for school today. School is starting in like 2 weeks…well unless you're in the marching band/color guard….then you get to go in a week early and march in the sun for 3-4 hours straight! It's so fun you wouldn't believe it! *sarcastically said***

**Well anyways be sure to review this chapter or any of the other ones that you liked. You have 10 to choose from now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just so you guys know this is actually the longest story I have ever written. I normally just wrote something down when I was really bored when I was in like 5****th**** or 6****th**** grade….believe me, they were nowhere as good as the story you are reading right now.**

"Family of Vanessa Stone?" A nurse asked as she came into the waiting room. Olivia and Cragen stood up. Munch and Fin had another case to deal with and Cragen had Jayson and Elliot get statements from the students in the classroom. "She just got out of surgery and will make a full recovery."

"Can we see her?" Olivia knew Vanessa was fine but was still out of her mind.

"Of course. The anesthesia hasn't fully worn off just yet so she'll be a little out of it." The nurse replied. "She's in room 527."

"Thank you." Cragen thanked and he and Olivia headed to Vanessa's room. "Twice in one week. She better not make this a habit." Olivia gave him a look to let him know she really didn't think this was funny in the slightest. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Olivia sighed. They reached the room and saw Vanessa sleeping soundly, the anesthesia still in effect. Olivia sat in the chair next to the bed and held Vanessa's hand.

"You've grown real fond of her haven't you?" Cragen questioned, seeing Olivia looking more like a mother every time he saw her, especially around Vanessa. As Olivia sat there, it brought Cragen to see how close these detectives have come.

"Yeah." Olivia watched as Vanessa breathed softly.

"How has she been outside of the precinct?"

"You mean her PTSD right?" Cragen nodded. Olivia still didn't know that Cragen knew about her own fight with the disorder after coming back from Sealview. He watched her closer than ever then. He wants to make sure Vanessa is seeking help and not bottling it in inside for the most part.

"She's been alright. We've found our way to keep her mind away from the nightmares at night. But the flashbacks do come and when they do, we make sure we have someone to console her until they pass."

"Fin told me about the incident in the cribs."

"She told him not to tell anyone but instead he tells the whole precinct." Olivia shook her head. If Vanessa found out Fin had done that, she would never trust him again. Olivia then wondered if he told anyone about the time she held her gun to an innocent man's head because of a flashback. "You don't have to tell IAB?"

"No. She didn't actually shoot so it's not too much of an issue. But Olivia, keep her home. Everyone at her school will expect her to be gone after being shot in the arm. This time it's not a suggestion. I have to order it now."

"I understand."

"Just make sure her flashbacks won't trigger her to hurt anyone."

"I can do that."

"I know you can." Cragen sighed. He had never told Olivia he knew that she had been assaulted. He didn't know any details about it. He only knew she had been sexually assaulted. "You know what to do with PTSD."

"What do you mean?" Olivia looked very confused. What did her captain mean by that?

"Olivia, I know about Sealview."

"How much do you know?" Olivia hung her head and asked after a minute of silence.

"I don't know any details about it. Only that you had been assaulted."

"I wasn't raped." Olivia stated, just in case that's what Cragen thought. "If Fin hadn't come in when he did..."

"Liv. I'm sorry." Cragen walked over to Olivia and placed a hand on her shoulder. She wiped away a tear that was falling down her cheek so he wouldn't see.

"It's fine. It's behind me. It happened almost 4 years ago."

"That doesn't mean it won't still bother you." Olivia glanced at him. He gave her a real fatherly look. A look she never got before in her life. Until Cragen, she never had a man to care for her like a father figure. Just then Vanessa stirred in the bed.

"Vanessa?" Olivia whispered sweetly.

"Hmm...Livia?" Vanessa replied and slowly opened her eyes.

"How ya feeling?" Cragen asked.

"Tired, my shoulder is starting to hurt." Vanessa responded.

"The anesthesia is wearing off." Olivia explained. "You had to have surgery to have the bullet removed. Your arm is gonna be a little immobile for a few days."

"Great, how am I supposed to work?" Vanessa asked and Cragen laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You sound like Benson."

"I think I'm rubbing off on her already." Olivia laughed too. Vanessa was still a little confused but she knew for the most part that Olivia wouldn't care if she was injured she would want to go to work right away.

"I'm fine though. I could still work." Vanessa sat up and fought through the pain she was now experiencing from her bullet removal.

"No, you aren't." Olivia disagreed. "We can tell you're hurting yourself right now so just lay back down."

"Oh come on, my arm is just dealing with aftershock." Vanessa rebutted but obeying Olivia and laying back down. The cushion of the pillow helped.

"Vanessa, it wasn't in your bone." Cragen informed.

"What do you mean? I thought the paramedic said it was in my collarbone."

"It was the muscle. The bullet was caught in some of your nerves. If you don't let your arm heal, you might not use it the same way again."

"God! I've only been here for almost a week and I already might lose function! " Vanessa looked at Olivia.

"How have you manage to avoid this for almost 13 years?"

"Practice." Olivia replied. "You're a newcomer to all of this. We expected tons of visits to the hospital between you and Jayson for at least 3 months."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Because it really isn't working since Jayson has yet to be here."

"He will soon probably. After all that has happened, he is sure to explode like Elliot would if it had been me in your situation."

"I don't think so." Vanessa denied.

"You and Jayson are more like Benson and Stabler than we thought was possible. You guys could be the younger versions of them." Cragen laughed. It was a little uncanny how alike they were. He has known Jayson and Vanessa for a little more than a week maybe 2 since he had to get to know them ahead of time and he could spot the similaries so quickly. He knew that he made the right choice.

"Hey." Jayson knocked on the door and came in.

"Hey." Vanessa replied. Olivia and Cragen secretly left the room. The partners needed time alone since they really haven't had any since the academy training.

"How are you doing?" Jayson came closer to Vanessa's bed.

"Clearly I have been better. Never had a bullet shot into my arm before. Especially one meant for another person."

"I thought the sniper was set up so that the guy was the one getting hit?"

"Yeah well he didn't aim for the side that wasn't holding me and so the bullet went through him and it hit me too. Must of been a newbie or something." Vanessa rolled her eyes. Jayson came over and sat in the chair Olivia was sitting in earlier but he scooted it back since he isn't 'that' close to his partner yet.

"Well that sucks, I mean you've already been here once this week you didn't need a second time."

"No kidding. You need to get yourself in a bad situation! I need to visit you in the hospital soon."

"Oh I'll just go chase a perp through the street so I get hit by a car." Jayson remarked sarcastically.

"No you'll end up in here eventually. Let's just hope it's something minor okay. Leave the big stuff to the girl who works here a week and is probably gonna be put on desk duty."

"How bad is your arm?"

"I have to immobilize it as much as I can for about a week, get it checked to see how my nerves are healing and if they're okay I can take the sling off but try not to do anything too strenuous until it's healed just about completely."

"When would it be healed completely if you do everything right?"

"A month and a half being the most, maybe 2." Vanessa sighed.

"So that's how long your on desk duty?"

"No, I can probably go out to talk to victims and do interrogations I just can't really go out to deal with suspects since you never know if they'll run or not."

"Well at least you get to do most of the job."

"Sorry I'm not gonna be able to help you with suspects and perp outside of the interrogation room when you're done being trained by Elliot."

"No it's okay. I think it works out. You'll know how to talk to victims to get them to tell their stories and I can deal with rounding up suspects and then we will be able to use different techniques in interrogating."

"Funny how things work out like that." Vanessa laughed a little. A nurse came in after a few more minutes.

"Your release forms are finished if you want to get changed and head home." The nurse informed sweetly.

"Okay thank you." Vanessa replied. She got out of bed and picked up her clothes at the bottom. She stood there for a second.

"I'll just wait outside." Jayson said, thinking she was waiting for him to leave.

"Would you mind asking Olivia to come in here?" Vanessa asked, looking at her shirt.

"I can do that." Jayson understood why she had stopped. She can't use her left arm, you kinda need that to put clothes on. Jayson left the room and Olivia came in.

"What's the matter?" Olivia noticed Vanessa sitting on the bed with her clothes next to her.

"I think I'm going to need some help." Vanessa glanced at her arm.

"I'll help you." Olivia then helped Vanessa get changed and they left the room. Jayson was the only one waiting.

"Cragen had to go back to the precinct." Jayson stood up.

"Okay. He already knows I'm taking Vanessa home for the time she needs to take off." Vanessa looked at Olivia. What time off?

"I thought I was going to be put on desk duty." Vanessa was confused.

"No you need to let that arm heal. You are staying home."

"When am I allowed back then?"

"I'll let you know. Now come on, we should get you home." Olivia placed her hand on Vanessa's good arm and began to lead her to the elevator.

"Bye Jayson." Vanessa waved as the doors shut. "So this sucks."

"It will get better I promise. Maybe the time off will help you." Olivia knew she had to bring up what Fin had told her. Vanessa needed to know how worried everyone is, especially after that.

"What do you mean by help me because I know this doesn't have anything to do with my arm?"

"How bad are your flashbacks?" Vanessa instantly knew what she was getting at.

"Fin told you?"

"Yeah. But that's only because I'm pretty much your legal guardian. I need to be aware of what is happening with you." Vanessa looked at the ground.

"Can we talk about this at home?" Vanessa whispered.

"Sure." Olivia patted Vanessa's back. They left the hospital and headed to their apartment. The ride was pretty quiet. When they got in, Vanessa immediately sat on the couch.

"I didn't even know."

"What?" Olivia was surprised at how she went into the conversation so quickly. So now she plans on letting Vanessa tell her everything for her own perspective.

"I just went up to the cribs to clear my head and so in case I ended up crying...no one would see me. Well because I was clearing my head, everything just came in flashbacks. I always fidget with something when I get upset. Fin came in and then told me to give him my gun. I didn't know why but then I looked and...I was holding it pointed at me. It looked a lot worse than it was. I swear I'm not suicidal."

"Vanessa, you just need to be careful. After what you have gone through and being so young, everyone will think you might end up suicidal."

"Does everyone think I am? Did Fin tell everyone?"

"No and not everybody."

"So he didn't keep it between us and you?"

"He couldn't Vanessa. It was serious. It was for your safety."

"I guess so. I think I'm gonna try and get some sleep." Vanessa got up and went into her room before Olivia could say anything else. She knows that Fin needed to tell. She will still trust him. He was just looking after her. Everyone is. It's different to have adults actually look after her not just her friends.

**So I have a birthday party for one of my friends today! It's gonna be a fun pool party! Whoo!**

**~Please remember to hit that review button and tell me what you think~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Since I have 3 more chapters if you include this one, I will be adding 2 today and 2 tomorrow….then you'll have to wait until I finish writing the next chapter which would be 15. **

"Wait, there's not going to be a trial?" Vanessa was happy but confused as to why she was not going to be testifying.

"Your..." Alex began. She wasn't sure if he was still being referenced as her father.

"He what?" Vanessa ignored the previous confusement.

"He took a plea."

"Is he not going to jail?"

"No he still is going to for the 5 rapes just he isn't for assaulting a police officer and the attempted rape."

"Fine. So how long is he in for?"

"He got 15 to 35 for each rape."

"He can't touch me again right?" Vanessa immediately wanted to take that back. She sounded scared saying that and more like a victim again. It has been a little more than 2 months since she was kidnapped by her father on her first day on the job. Vanessa is finally about to get to work in the field now that her shoulder is almost healed from being shot in her first real case. Things were getting better.

"No he can't." Alex replied with a sincere smile and went back to the D.A.'s office. Vanessa walked back to her desk from the hallway where Alex had just talked to her and sat down.

"What did Alex want?" Jayson asked quizzically.

"There's not gonna be a trial." Vanessa said boldly.

"What case are you talking about?"

"I don't have to testify. He took a plea to help them nab other victims of Donalds."

"Oh. So are you okay?" Jayson knew immediately after hearing Donalds, that she was talking about her case. Her specific case where she wasn't the detective.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm glad I don't have to testify."

"You sure?" Jayson wanted to be rock solid on his partner's condition. She's been seeing a therapist at least once a week now that her symptoms have gone away for the most part. But he knew that she still wasn't as stable as she was before, she may never be.

"I'm positive. Jay, I'm a big girl. I can watch after myself." Vanessa gave him a stern look as he glanced up to see her.

"I know you can. I just got your back."

"Thanks Jay." She smiled at him and went back to working on the paperwork for the case they are finishing.

"Welcome Ness." Jayson went back to work too. A few minutes later Cragen came out of his office.

"Banks, Stone. There's a body found in a garden by Central Park. Go check it out." Cragen addressed. The pair got up and headed to the scene.

"When do you get your license?" Jayson questioned as they were driving.

"Well next month I turn 16 but I'm starting driver's ed tomorrow."

"Good then that means I won't always have to drive everywhere."

"Hey, you think I like being a passenger when you're pissed! You drive like a maniac!" Vanessa joked. "No offense."

"Why would you add no offense like a minute later?"

"'Cause I didn't want you to become pissed and drive like a maniac." Vanessa tried to hide the little smirk on her face by adding a cute pout. She was unsuccessful.

"Stop trying to pout. You suck at hiding that devilish smirk of yours." Jayson pulled up to the scene next to some of the CSU cars.

"I can't be an amazing actress all the time you know! Every star needs a break once in a while!" Vanessa flipped her hair in his face and got out of the car and started strutting like a diva to the scene. Jayson just shook his head at her when she turned around for a reaction. She flashed a grin and waited for Jayson to catch up to her. They walked over to the medicial examiner.

"What do we got?" Jayson asked.

"17 years old. Definitely raped. I found traces of spermicide." Melinda Warner reported.

"How long do you think she's been dead?" Vanessa wondered.

"According to rigor, around 7-8 hours. She's been moved post-mordem. Several stab wounds to the chest and abdomen. I'll let you know what else I find after I get her to the lab." Warner zipped up the body bag the young girl was wrapped in. Jayson and Vanessa started checking out the scene of the dump.

"A digital camera was found a few feet away from our girl. The SD card was missing so who knows what was on it." Vanessa reported to her coworkers."

We still have no idea who this girl is?" Fin questioned.

"Missing persons had a result that we invesigated and we interviewed the mother. Our girl's name is Faith Sawyer. We were going to check her school." Jayson replied.

"Alright, go do that now." Cragen ordered. With that the teens left the precinct and headed to the school.

"What happened to Faith?" The principal questioned.

"She was murdered last night." Vanessa responded quietly.

"Oh god." She fell into her chair at her desk. "Who did this?"

"That's what we're trying to find out. You seem very affected by this, how well did you know Faith?"

"Very well. She was the perfect student. She was going to be valedictorian."

"Is there anyone that would have a grudge against her?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, there is Cody. Always coming right up behind her in everything. But there is no way he would do something like this. He isn't one for physical violence." The principal shook her head.

"What his last name and the class he's in now? We need to speak to him." Jayson looked at Vanessa who was the one writing the information.

"Cody Hetfield. He should be in history right now. Room 147."

"Thank you Mrs. Mannis. We'll let you know if we need you for anything else." Vanessa closed her notebook and the two walked out of the office and headed to talk to Cody. "Do you think it could be him?"

"Maybe. We can't rule him out just yet. He's the only one who personally had a grudge against her." Jayson replied.

"That we know of so far." Vanessa finished. They approached the room. Jayson knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?" The teacher asked.

"Yes, may we speak to Cody Hetfield for a few minutes please?" Jayson responded.

"Who the hell are you?" Cody snapped before getting up. Jayson held up his badge.

"NYPD. That's who." Jayson smirked at all the oohing that arose from the class.

"Alright, settle down!" The teacher calmed his class as Cody left the room followed by Jayson. Cody looked at Vanessa.

"Who's the shrimp?" Cody laughed. Vanessa pulled out her own badge and held it in his face.

"His partner. Where were you last night?" Vanessa retorted.

"I was home studying. Why?" He looked at the detectives.

"Can anyone support that?"

"I was alone. Why?"

"Your good friend Faith was raped and murdered last night." Jayson answered.

"What?" Cody's eyes grew wide. "Why are you questioning me?"

"Mrs. Mannis said you didn't like her." Vanessa hinted.

"I didn't hate her enough to kill her! It was a good old friendly squabble."

"We're gonna need a DNA swab." Jayson stated.

"What for?" Cody asked.

"To clear you of the crime. Since your alibi can't be supported we need to check with DNA. It doesn't lie." Vanessa responded.

"I'll have to consent with my lawyer first. Now if you'll excuse me. I have a class to be in." Cody turned and strided back into the classroom.

"Damn, he has to make us do this the hard way, isn't he?" Vanessa sighed and they walked side by side through the halls.

"Yep. Well he seems to be our only suspect. No father in the picture since she was 4 and she had no boyfriends so we don't have any enraged ex to go off of." Jayson stated information they had previously collected from their earlier interview with the girl's mother.

"We'll get him. It has to be Cody!" Vanessa opened the door to the car.

"You're mad that he called you a shrimp, aren't you?" Jayson chuckled.

"No! I could care less! Besides I like being small. It makes me even more cute and adorable!" Vanessa gave a cute look and batted her eyes.

"Sure it does." Jayson remarked.

"Oh shut up and get in the car!" Vanessa laughed. They drove back to the precinct. Vanessa had turned on the radio and they fought over a station until they found a song they both knew. Jayson tried to sing along but Vanessa was laughing her head off.

"You're not singing the right words!" Vanessa laughed.

"I don't know all the words!" Jayson rebutted. Vanessa instead started to sing the song herself.

"Do you know how incredible your voice is?" Jayson asked.

"I know I'm good but I wouldn't say incredible." Vanessa denied as they pulled up to the station.

"Well I would." Jayson replied. Vanessa turned her head and they were looking into each other's eyes. Jayson started to lean in. Just as he was about to kiss her, Vanessa got out of the car and went into the building. What were they just about to do? They both are dating someone. They can't do that. Vanessa walked right past Olivia.

"Hey!" Olivia grabbed Vanessa's arm. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." Vanessa went to her desk and started working on paperwork. Elliot came up behind Olivia.

"What's wrong with Vanessa?"

"I don't know." Olivia sighed. Jayson walked in and immediately went up to the cribs. "Something happen with the case?"

"I'll talk to Jayson. Bring Vanessa to the roof. You know that's where Fin brings her when you aren't around." Elliot pushed Olivia in the direction of the desks while he headed up the stairs to the cribs. He saw Jayson laying on a bed. "Hey man, what's up?"

"Nothing okay." Jayson retorted.

"You know it's not nothing. You and Vanessa both coming in separately and both seem to be upset about something. You wanna tell me what happened?"

"No I don't." Jayson flipped on his side, facing away from Elliot.

"Does it involve the case?"Jayson didn't answer. "Something happened between you two?"

"Everything's fine." Jayson stood up and went back to his desk, leaving Elliot to wonder what was wrong.

"Vanessa?" Olivia stood next to Vanessa's desk.

"I already told you it's nothing." Vanessa huffed and tried to stay calm.

"Come with me to the roof. You'll feel better." Olivia encouraged. Vanessa looked up at her. Reluctantly she stood up and followed Olivia to the roof. "You sure you don't want to tell me?" Olivia prodded after a few minutes.

"You may be my mom now but I don't need to tell you everything." Vanessa didn't even turn to look at her now. They had completed the adoption two weeks ago. Olivia officially is Vanessa's mother now.

"This will be the first thing you haven't told me about. I know everything about your relationship with Austin, all the drama with your friends, and everything going on with your partnership."

"No not everything about that." Vanessa breathed.

"About what part?"

"Can we not talk about this please?" Vanessa whined.

"Okay we don't have to talk about it." Olivia wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder.

"You're just gonna find out later like you always do when it involves work. Let me guess Elliot is talking to Jay right now right?"

"Yeah he is."

"Jay and I almost kissed!" Vanessa blurted and ran to the other side of the roof.

"What? Nessie, how did that happen?" Olivia followed behind.

"We were just laughing and having fun on the way back here and we pulled up and looked at each other and Jayson started to lean in and I just ran out of the car and inside." Vanessa's eyes started to blur with tears. 'Why am I crying about this?' Vanessa thought to herself.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Olivia rubbed Vanessa's back.

"I don't know. I mean we're partners and we both are dating someone but instead we almost kissed. I just don't know how to react right now. I have way too many things in my mind." Vanessa tried to keep her tears in. A few escaped and Olivia wiped them away as she turned Vanessa around.

"Maybe after this case you and Jayson can take a break from each other." Olivia hugged her.

"Cragen won't care?"

"He was a teenager once so I think he will understand the hormones going on."

"If he remembers, it was a while ago." Vanessa smirked.

"You gonna be alright?" Olivia had so much concern for this girl. She didn't know how she has been able to come out so strong from every situation she faces. To be honest, Olivia never thought she wouldn't be able to if she were Vanessa and she dealt with a lot of issues at that age.

"I'll be okay. I always turn out fine."

"Come on, I'll go talk to Cragen for you." Olivia lead her off of the roof.

"Yeah, while I try to finish this case as quick as possible."

"It'll be okay."

"I know. When are you ever wrong?"

"That would be a very slim amount of time." They laughed. Vanessa took a seat at her desk. Jayson was already sitting at his. Neither looked at each other. Olivia went over and knocked on the captain's door.

"Come in." Cragen called.

"I need to talk to you." Olivia sat down.

"What's wrong?" Cragen noticed the sadness in her expression.

"I think you should spilt Jayson and Vanessa up for a few weeks." Cragen just looked stunned. What happened between his teens that they needed to be spilt?

"Tell me what happened." Cragen sighed and sat down at his desk to hear the situation at hand.

**Stupid me didn't realize until last night that I don't have a gift for that party I'm going to tonight….I'm gonna have to brainstorm all day….the party starts at 5 so I pretty much need an idea by 4.…in case you didn't know, I suck at gift ideas! This is gonna be fun.**

**Don't forget to please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So this is the 2nd**** to last chapter that I have written right now…..I really don't know how long my story is going to be so I will probably keep writing in my spare time which I really only have tomorrow.**

"What did Cragen say?" Vanessa questioned Olivia at the coffee machine.

"He wants to see if you guys can handle it yourselves." Olivia replied.

"We're not gonna be spilt?" Vanessa didn't know if she should be really upset or not. Her feelings were still very confused.

"Maybe, maybe not. It depends on if you two are able to handle yourselves well enough and put this behind you." Vanessa sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned against her desk. Her desk was of course right next to the coffee machine that everyone thought she shouldn't drink from. She was stuck with either soda or some of the tea Olivia makes.

"I really don't know if I should be happy or sad right now." Vanessa plopped into her chair. "Is this how you felt?"

"Yeah, a little bit. Just wait until you guys go on an undercover op without the other. Then you'll know for sure." Olivia patted her daughter's shoulder, handed her a cup of tea and went back to her own desk. Vanessa took her iPod out from her purse and put one earbud in and started to listen. That's her little quirk to get work done. Having something in the background, not that ringing phones, footsteps of detectives and cops, and the bickering of the partners she has grown close to aren't good background noise. She just prefers the music. About 10 minutes later, Vanessa got to one of her favorites. Subconsciosly she began to sing along, not even realizing she was still at work.

"Ness? Hey!" Jayson waved in front of her face.

"What?" Vanessa looked up from her work.

"As much as I love hearing you sing, this isn't the best place for it." Jayson had to laugh as Vanessa became horrified of the knowledge she just received so nicely.

"Shut up!" Vanessa threw a pen at him.

"You know Baby girl you really aren't bad at all. You shouldn't be embarrassed." Fin mentioned.

"Really?" Vanessa asked shyly.

"Yeah, you are a really great singer." Elliot added.

"That's what I told her the first time I heard her when she was doing homework." Olivia pointed out.

"Okay okay I get it! It still doesn't make me feel less embarrassed though." Vanessa laughed slightly.

"Why? Because you were singing Taylor Swift?" Jayson questioned.

"No." Vanessa retorted.

"Then what?" Jayson bugged.

"Nothing. Let's just try to figure out this case." Vanessa flipped through the case file. When she heard Jayson sigh and the keys on his keyboard clacking again, she peeked at him then Olivia who somehow sensed Vanessa was looking and looked up from her own case. Vanessa gave her a look of embarrassment and discomfort so she sent a reassuring look back. Jayson's phone rang.

"Banks, special victims...we'll be right there." Jayson hung up and picked up his keys. Vanessa took that as her cue as she stood up and followed him out the door.

"Are you gonna inform me on what the problem is?" Vanessa asked as they drove off.

"Cody's in the hospital. Suicide attempt which might soon become a success."

"What did he do?"

"Drug overdose. Sleeping pills."

"Is he serious? Why the hell..."

"He knew we were onto him. I guess he thought it was the only way out."

"Yeah." Vanessa stared out the window. No one knew that she had thought about suicide for a whole month. Ever since the incident in the cribs, she had always wondered about if she really had thought about it, if she had actually done it. Vanessa thought about a lot of different ways of going through with it.

"Hey, you okay?" Jayson shook his hand in front of her face. Vanessa noticed they had pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Uh yeah. I'm fine." Vanessa quickly got out of the car and slammed the door on her broken wrist."Ow! Crap!"

"Are you okay? What did you do?" Jayson ran over to Vanessa holding her cast.

"I slammed the damn door on my hand and got it stuck for a few seconds." Vanessa explained. "I'll be alright. It'll just sting for a little."

"You cracked your cast." Jayson looked at her cast and saw a large crack down the side of her hand. He held it up to her. "You're lucky we're at the hospital. You can get a new one while I talk to Cody." Jayson walked with her to the lobby.

"My hand should be fine by now. They should have been taking it off soon so I ended up doing it myself."

"Remind me not to piss you off." Jayson joked.

"Why?"

"You clearly don't realize your own strength if you can break your cast. I don't want you to inflict that power to my face." Jayson smirked. Vanessa playfully punched him in the arm with her good hand. They walked into the lobby and went to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Yes I would like to speak to Cody Hetfield while my partner needs a new wrist cast." Jayson held up his badge when he walked up to the desk then pointed to Vanessa's wrist.

"I don't see what's wrong with it." The woman noted. Vanessa held up the broken cast.

"I don't know my own strength I guess." Vanessa smiled at the shocked expression on the receptionist's face. The fact that a 15 year old girl could put a crack through a full cast was beyond the woman's belief.

"Um okay. She will have to wait until we can get her in and uh Mr. Hetfield is in room 173." Vanessa turned and sat in the waiting area while Jayson headed to interrogate Cody."How did you manage to do that anyway?" The receptionist questioned Vanessa.

"I slammed my car door on it. I wasn't even angry." Vanessa replied.

"Well I think your partner there should watch out then." Vanessa smiled.

"Something's different about you." Munch looked at Vanessa. She glanced over from her computer. Her broken hand was the one she held her cheek in.

"What do you mean by that?" Vanessa had to get a different color because they didn't have any purple. She went with light blue for her new cast. She couldn't wait to see how long it took for everyone to notice.

"I don't know, just something is different." Munch was really trying to figure it out. Fin looked at his partner then Vanessa. He noticed the cast on her wrist was blue now.

"New cast?" He mouthed. Vanessa nodded and smiled. "I don't know man. I think everything is the same as before."

"No something is not the same."

"Don't tell me, I'm mind controlling you into thinking something is up and then rubbing it in your face that there isn't. Not another conspiracy." Vanessa shook her head.

"You know now that you mention that. You could be doing that and trying to make me believe it's too ridiculous. The whole reason they had teens join the police force in the first place! It's a really good theory!" Munch exclaimed.

"Shut up John." Fin stated. He winked at Vanessa when Munch grumbled and went back to his DD5. Vanessa looked over at her partner's desk and saw he wasn't there. She didn't make a big deal out of it, thinking he went to the bathroom or something. The second she went back to work Jayson came out of the captain's office.

"Stone. Can I speak to you for a minute?" Cragen called from the doorway.

"Sure." Vanessa replied uneasy after taking notice to her partner's face. She walked into the office.

"Have a seat." Cragen told her and she obeyed.

"Is something wrong Captain?" Vanessa asked nervously.

"I wanted to ask you about your partnership."

"This is about what Olivia told you yesterday." Vanessa stated. As much as she didn't want to, she made herself look directly at her captain.

"How are you handling it? Olivia explained everything to me."

"I'm doing okay. It's a little awkward when we're by ourselves but other than that I'm okay."

"Do you want to be spilt up for a while?" Cragen questioned sincerely. Vanessa sat silently for a minute.

"I think it will be fine. You don't need to separate us."

"You're sure?"

"Yes I'm positive. It's just one little mishap. Nothing we can't handle or settle ourselves." Vanessa responded confidently.

"Okay, you can go." Cragen watched the young girl leave his office. He was torn. What was he supposed to do now? One says everything is fine when the other is starting to be unsure about this unit. Does he separate his detectives who are starting to be as good as his two other pairs or not? He'll have to see what decision Jayson will make. It's up to Jayson if he wants to stay in this unit and be partners with Vanessa or not. Don Cragen really thinks he will stay but time will only tell.

**Please be sure to review!**

**Oh yeah and that birthday party I went to last night was so much fun that we completely forgot to have my friend open her presents! Lol it was an awesome party!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is my last chapter! I just finished it like 2 days ago I think. I haven't gotten the chance to start writing chapter 15 yet….I don't know when I will because band camp starts on Monday and I will be really tired everyday afterwards and of course as soon as it's completely over on Friday I go straight to my cousin's birthday party! I'm going to be exhausted! And I'm staying at their house for a few days too! I love staying there! **

**Well enough about that….onto the story!**

"What are you doing?" Jayson jumped when he heard the voice behind him. Vanessa walked up next to him. When she came to work this morning, Jayson was nowhere to be found but his stuff was at his desk. She decided to try the roof and what do you know she found him.

"Nothing. Just needed to think." Jayson replied and stared out at the city in front of them.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know." Jayson sighed. "I'm not sure if I can handle this anymore."

"Handle what anymore?" Vanessa had to push hair from her eyes because of the wind.

"This job. Cragen said I can take time off to decide."

"You know this job isn't for everybody." Vanessa patted his shoulder. She could tell how torn he was.

"It's just...I want to put these creeps away. I want to do it in honor of my sister but every case makes me think of her."

"What happened to your sister?" Elliot was the only one that knew about Jayson's older sister and what had happened to her.

"About 6 years ago, my sister was home alone." Jayson began. "Some guy was stalking her and he broke in. He raped her and then beat her to death."

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry." Vanessa gave Jayson a huge hug.

"What made it worse, I was the one who found her. I was only 11." Jayson tried to hold back his tears but one or two had escaped.

"Jay, I'm really sorry. I had no clue you went through that."

"You've gone through more so I never complained."

"This has nothing to do with my past right now. This is about you." They stood there in silence for almost 3 minutes before Jayson spoke again.

"What would you do if I transferred? I still want to be a cop but what if I transfer to narcotics or maybe computer crimes?" Jayson asked.

"Don't worry about me. You do whatever you feel is what you want. You should be the one that's happy."

"You'll be left without a partner."

"I have 4 detectives downstairs that I could be partners with. I'll be fine. Why are you caring so much about me?" Vanessa looked at Jayson who was staring into her eyes.

"You're a really good friend of mine that's all." Jayson stated. He had started to get closer but leaned back. He couldn't do it. She was still in her relationship with that boy Austin. Sure he broke up with Heather a few days ago, unbeknownst to the rest of the unit. He just couldn't do that to his friend.

"We'll still see each other if you do leave. We still have school right?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna go let Cragen know that I made my decision. Thanks for the help Vanessa."

"No problem." Vanessa responded. Jayson gave her a small hug and left. She watched him until the door completely shut. There goes the first partner she had. Hopefully the next will stay longer than two and a half months. Luckily they put an end to the case they were working on yesterday. It turns out Cody Hetfield was the perp, too bad he died an hour before they had the DNA results. Vanessa stayed on the roof for a while. She heard someone open the door. When she turned, she saw Fin approaching her.

"Hey." Fin stood next to her and stared out at the city like Vanessa was doing.

"You heard about Jayson?" Vanessa sighed.

"Yeah. He'll be alright. Cragen said there's an opening in computer crimes that could take him so the boy's all set." Fin answered.

"At least he can still be a cop right?"

"Yeah. Are you alright?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just lost your partner. He was a good friend huh?"

"Yeah, a really good friend." Vanessa replied solemnly and went back to work without another word to Fin. As she walked over to her desk she couldn't help but notice Munch was on crutches. "What happened to you?"

"Don't even ask, just don't." Elliot warned. Munch glared at Elliot, since Elliot didn't even know the story.

"Okay then." Vanessa just sat at her desk. A few minutes later she noticed Elliot wasn't at his desk so she looked up at Munch.

"I think it's safe to tell me now."

"One of the guys I was interviewing pulled out a knife and stabbed me in the leg. He cut one of the tendons." Munch explained.

"Oh my god that's awful!" Vanessa exclaimed. "How long until it heals?"

"I don't know. It didn't go all the way through but still, I'm on ass duty for a while." Munch groaned.

"Sorry Munch."

"It's alright. Well now since Jayson left and I'm pretty much immobile. You and Fin will probably be paired up."

"Yes they will." Cragen announced, coming out of his office. "There's a victim at Bellevue. Fin and Vanessa, go check it out."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Fin asked the young woman who was laying in the hospital bed. Natalie Gray is a 21 year old college student that was attacked as she walked by a frat party to get to her dorm. Tears formed in her eyes and she shook her head.

"This will help us catch whoever hurt you. As hard as it is, you have to do it. We're not here to critize you okay. All we want to do is help." Vanessa encouraged.

"How could you know how hard it is to tell every detail of the worst experience of your life?" Natalie looked Vanessa straight in the eyes.

"I've done it before. Just recently. It's the hardest thing to do, telling your story over and over again. Trust me, you will feel so much better at the end." Vanessa responded. The woman's eyes widened when she heard that this girl had gone through something horrible. If there was anybody she could confide in right now, it would be Detective Stone.

"Well I was walking home from a study date. The only way to get there was past the party. I really didn't want to. There was a group of 3 guys practically dead in the lawn chairs in the yard. They saw me and starting calling out to me. I couldn't really understand what they were saying. I just kept walking but then one of them began to following me. His friends were right behind him. I wanted to stay calm but I just ran. They chased me into the alleyway. Then they...took turns on me!" Natalie cried. Vanessa hugged her.

"It'll be alright." Vanessa took out a card. "Here's my card. It has my work and cell numbers. I want you to call if you think of anything else or you just need to talk to someone."

"Thank you Detective." Natalie thanked.

"You're welcome." Vanessa stood up and walked over to Fin. "What?"

"Nothing." Fin replied as they walked out of the room. "You handled that really well. Are you sure you needed Jayson in the first place?"

"Very funny." Vanessa chuckled.

"Seriously Vanessa. You were able to convince her to tell you her story. Remember how I told you about 3 months ago that it would help your job."

"Yeah I remember that. You were right. It does help, not just the victims but me too. It lets me know that what happened I to me wasn't too much in vain."

"Are you sure you're 15?"

"I'm 16 in 3 days you know." Vanessa smiled. Her birthday is July 6th.

"Yes I do know, everyone knows." Fin grinned. Vanessa always gets really happy around her birthday.

"I can't help being excited. I can get my license!" Vanessa was about to get in the passenger seat when Fin tossed her the keys.

"I'll be the judge of that."

"You're a detective not a judge, remember that." Vanessa smirked and went over to the driver's side and Fin got in the passenger seat. Vanessa then drove off back to the station.

**I know that Jayson never really got too much into this story….I'm just not good at writing a guy's point on stuff. I never really modeled him after anyone that I know so that was a little harder…maybe when Vanessa gets a new partner he'll be a little better of a read.**

**Please make sure to review….because now that I don't already have the chapter written, you can give me ideas on what to do next! Wouldn't you love to take part in a story like this? I really hope you would!**

**Thanks to all the people that have read this story! I have over 1,000 hits and over 600 visitors! You don't know how happy that makes me feel! XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry about the wait to update…hey that rhymes! Anyway school started a week ago and I had camp before then so I was just able to finish this chapter two days ago and because of marching band practice I haven't gotten the chance to update but I do now so I am!**

Vanessa's phone started buzzing on her nightstand. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her clock, 12:00 "Hello?" Vanessa answered.

"Happy birthday!" Her friends screamed. It was Ami and Kiara. They then began to sing happy birthday.

"Thanks but did you really have to wake me up the second it became my birthday?" Vanessa inquired.

"Yes we did because it's your sweet 16!" Ami replied.

"And we love you!" Kiara added.

"I love you too." Vanessa laughed.

"Well we'll let you go back to your beauty sleep, like you need it." Ami giggled.

"Okay, night. Well actually it's morning so I guess that doesn't work. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Nessie!" Kiara and Ami said in unison before hanging up.

"Well I'm up." Vanessa smirked. She got out of bed and started making some tea. She pretty much became addicted since it was what she drank at work all the time. She glanced into her mother's room. Olivia looked to be sleeping soundly. Vanessa turned around to go back to the kitchen.

"Happy birthday sweetie." Olivia smiled as Vanessa turned back and came into the room and laid on the bed. Olivia held her in a warm embrace. She loved that even though Vanessa was a teen, she didn't care that Olivia hugged her a lot.

"I'm 16. I'm old enough to drive on my own finally!" Vanessa grinned. "You don't know how long I have been waiting until I could drive!"

"16 years?" Olivia questioned.

"How'd you know?" Vanessa laughed. Just then the tea kettle went off. "Want some? I heated extra water since I thought the kettle would wake you."

"Sure." Olivia kissed the top of Vanessa's head and they went into the kitchen. As they finished pouring the tea, Vanessa began to hold her necklace. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Vanessa's voice cracked a little. She always cried a little on her birthday. Wishing that her parents could have been there as she grew up.

"You miss your parents." Olivia stated. She saw a tear fall down Vanessa's cheek.

"I always do. Everyday. But I know that they've been watching me grow up. Be who I am today. I know they're proud." Vanessa sniffed back her tears. She was not going to cry. She was going to be strong for her parents. Vanessa knew they wouldn't want her to cry for them. "I still can see them if I want."

"What do you mean?"

"My necklace is a locket." Vanessa opened the charm to show the pictures of her mother and father. "They updated the picture every year. So this is them in 1998."

"You look just like them." Olivia commented after looking at the pictures.

"My dad's name was Malcolm and my mom's was Analei. I also think I know my mom's favorite princess too."

"Why?"

"My middle name is Ariel."

"Vanessa Ariel. That's so pretty. It really suits you." Olivia complemented.

"Really?"

"I think your parents named you beautifully."

"Thanks Olivia."

"So I was wondering why you are up this early if we didn't get called to work."

"Ami and Kiara called me to sing happy birthday the second it turned midnight." Vanessa laughed.

"Really? They actually stayed up to call you?"

"They love me that much. Plus it's the middle of summer, what normal teenager isn't up at this hour?"

"Well you weren't before they called you."

"I said normal."

"You're still..." Olivia began but Vanessa just shook her head. "Yeah you're not a normal teen."

"A normal teen wouldn't work as a detective for the NYPD. A normal teen would work at Dunkin' Donuts or the mall." Just then Vanessa's phone went off. Vanessa thought it was another birthday wish. "Hello?"

"A body has been found on West 95th street. I need you and Olivia to go check it out." Cragen replied.

"Why isn't Elliot working this?" Vanessa replied. Olivia knew then that they had been called into work.

"Eli has the chicken pox." Vanessa then understood that Elliot had to take care of his son since Kathy left him the responsibillity because she ran off with some guy to California.

"I can call Elliot and tell him I can take care of him."

"Let him have the time with his son. He needs it."

"Okay, we'll be there soon."

"Okay. Oh and happy birthday Vanessa."

"Thanks Cragen." Vanessa hung up. Before she could tell Olivia where they were going, Olivia threw her the keys.

"Go get changed and drive us." Olivia smiled and Vanessa raced to her room. Today she was supposed to be going to her driving test. Hopefully she can get away and go.

"There's no way I'm going for my driving test today." Vanessa sighed.

"Why do you say that? We can take a break from this." Olivia questioned.

"If only we could take a break 2 hours ago. When my test was." Vanessa kept working on her DD5 without looking over.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did but then we got that huge lead, remember?"

"I'm sorry Ness."

"I'll just reschedule when we go home and hope that Eli doesn't get sick again."

"Okay then." Olivia sighed. Even if Vanessa looked like she was okay, Olivia knew better. She was depressed that she missed her first chance at a license. "I'll make it up to her."

"What?" Vanessa asked. She had gotten up to bring something to Cragen.

"Oh nothing." Olivia smirked as Vanessa gave her a weird look and walked off.

"What was that?" Elliot interrogated.

"What was what?" Olivia rebutted.

"Come on, what do you have planned for Vanessa?"

"What makes you think I have something planned for her?"

"It's her birthday. Plus she's your daughter now so you finally get to celebrate your child's birthday so of course you'll go big."

"Um since when have you known me to go big on anything?" Olivia raised her eyebrow at him.

"How long have I known you again?"

"Shut the hell up."

"Make me."

"You really want me to?"

"I want to see you try right now." Elliot chuckled.

"I would but I have work to do and I'm gonna be a mature adult."

"Like you're the mature one of the group." Elliot scoffed.

"Have you met you guys?" Olivia returned. "Right Vanessa?"

"Yeah, and I thought my friends were immature." Vanessa laughed, sitting back at her desk. "And they consist of 16 year old guys don't forget."

"Wow, thanks baby girl." Fin smirked.

"You're welcome." Vanessa smiled. Her cellphone began to buzz. She read the text and just stood there.

"Ness?" Olivia questioned. Vanessa dropped her phone and ran out of the room.

"What the hell was that?" Elliot was confused. Olivia picked up Vanessa's phone.

"Oh my god..."

"What?" Fin responded.

"Austin was caught cheating." Olivia sighed and held up the phone to reveal the picture of Austin kissing another girl with his hand on her breast.

"On her birthday? I'm gonna kill him!" Fin stood up, pissed. He was pretty much Vanessa's new father. "I knew he was bad news!"

"Fin calm down." Olivia stressed.

"How could this bastard do this to her?" Elliot shook his head.

"He's a teenage boy..." Olivia plopped into her chair.

"And he needs to be taught a lesson." Fin grabbed his jacket.

"Fin! Don't!" Olivia had to follow him out of the room and into the hallway.

"What should I do then?"

"I don't know."

"Then let me kill this punk."

"I know you want to protect her, believe me I do too. She's my daughter for god's sake! I should be comforting her now, not trying to keep you from committing murder."

"You're right I'm sorry. She's just like a daughter to me too Liv. She is my..."

"Baby girl. I know."

"Go and find her. I want to talk her when you're done."

"Okay. Be sure not to become a murder while I'm gone." Olivia commented as she backed to go see Vanessa.

"Unless baby girl gives the word." Fin replied and headed back to his desk.

**I'm in the process of writing chapter 16, I have 6th**** period study so if I don't have homework I need to do or finish I will keep writing. I use my ipod touch to write my story….so much easier!**

**Oh and by the way the next chapter is in Vanessa's point of view…makes it easier on me since I like being in my main character's view when I write stories, it's what I do.**

**Anyway please review and tell me what you think ****J**


	16. Chapter 16

**So like I said last chapter I would be making the point of view Vanessa's just because it's slightly easier on me. Right now is like my only chance to update in like a week. I'm after school for the rest of the week for color guard cause our first game is Friday! **

"Nessa?" I heard my mother call. She probably already looked in the cribs, thinking that would be the place I'd go to sob. On the nice  
little bunks, no thanks. I was staring blankly at the city view in front of me on the roof. Tears stains split my cheeks. Olivia came  
beside me and before she could even touch me, I clung to her and began bawling again.

"How could he do this to me? On my birthday!" I sobbed into my mother. "He was the first boyfriend I ever had! Then he goes and cheats on me!"

"Sweetie, you've seen how sick a lot of guys are. That's just how he must be then." Olivia did her best at comforting me. This was her first time she had to help me with a problem not involving our line of work directly. This was all new to her so I knew she was trying and that helped.

"I bet I'm gonna end up arresting him one day. I just know it." I sighed. I wonder if Olivia had to arrest anyone she dated. Maybe I should ask her, I think I will. "Have you had to do that?"

"No I haven't. But I have had one boyfriend that was a victim that made me aware I needed to be tested."

"Tested for what?" I sniffled. How I manage to stop crying the minute after I start to have waterfalls out of my eyes is beyond me.

"HIV. Luckily I was negative."

"That's definitely lucky." Just then it hit me that Fin and Elliot were down there too when I got the text. They're probably killing him right now. "Did Fin and Elliot go to kill him?"

"Fin was about to go but I stopped him before he got on the elevator." Olivia replied and as if kinda on cue, Fin appeared waving my phone in the air.

"Can I please kill this son of a bitch now?" Fin stormed towards us.

"Why?" I questioned, half not wanting to know what else I received in the amount of time I didn't have my phone.

"He wants to "get with" you by the bridge." Fin was pissed. He's practically my dad now so after every father I've had, I like having  
the overly protective one. I grabbed my cell and read the text. "Maybe he can explain himself."

"You want some back up?" Olivia asked.

"No, just one last ride." I responded and headed down to the parking lot.

* * *

"Are you gonna leave her alone with him?" Fin nudged Olivia on the way downstairs.

"She can defend herself Fin."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Olivia placed her hand on Fin's shoulder.

"She'll be fine. I'll keep an eye on her alright, from a distance." Olivia assured.

"Thanks Liv." Fin said and plopped back in his chair at his desk and sighed.

"Not a walk in the park being the father figure of a teen girl huh?" Elliot remarked.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I think I have a new found respect for you man. One's hard enough and she isn't even my daughter. You have 3 that are yours."

"They're worse when you watched them grow up." Elliot went back to work and Fin sat and hopes that Vanessa is okay. He knows she can handle herself.

* * *

"You alright?" Olivia asked me. We were driving back to the precinct after I saw my now ex boyfriend. First breakup in my life and had to  
be on my birthday. This is definitely not a sweet 16, why did I think it would be otherwise.

"I was just dumped for one of the major sluts in my grade. The reason he was even with me in the first place was because he thought he could  
convince me to hook up with him. He got tired of not being able to have me that he went to other places and now he didn't want the extra  
baggage." I tried really hard not to cry but I had to. The only reason I was dumped was because I wouldn't have sex. "He even knew about what happened a few months ago. He thought that just meant I had practice with an older guy to get more experience! Austin didn't know that I  
was forced to do it!"

"Vanessa, forget him. He is just an ass and you don't deserve that treatment."

"I remember one time last month." I started. I never told her this part and I don't if she'll get mad. "We were alone at his house. I  
guess we began to fool around a little. It had been 4 months, I thought I should be over it."

"What happened?" Olivia pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant to listen to the rest of my story.

"Well he started to touch me." I whispered. When I saw that her expression didn't change, I continued. "I was okay with it until he started to do what had happened. He started to slide his hand under my shirt and into my pants at the same time. I blanked out and went back there. He got to do the stuff he wanted for a little bit until I came back and screamed at him."

"That's when you started to have your PTSD when anyone touched you again. Sweetie, why didn't you tell anyone when we asked what caused you to act up again?" Olivia began to rub my arm comfortingly.

"I was embarrassed. I let my boyfriend do that to me. It was my fault." I couldn't look at her. I really was embarrassed and a little ashamed.

"You know no one cares what you do. We care only about who or what the other thing was that did it." She wiped a tear from my cheek and let her hand linger so I'd look up. "We all love you Vanessa. You became the heart of our little family."

All I could do was stare at her with eyes filled with tears and stained cheeks from the ones that fell. I really couldn't think of a response. She gave me a huge hug and we stayed there for a few minutes and I could be free to let the rest of my tears fall. We drove back to the precinct and Olivia turned on my favorite radio station even though some songs bug her to no end, to make me happier. It did work a little. I love having a mother like Olivia.

**The next few chapters should be like this as far as I know and I should know since I'm the author lol!**

**~please be sure to review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the wait on updates but I have been busy with school, colorguard, and I'm now the assistant stage manager of my school play so I haven't gotten much time to write but I finished 17 and 18 so since there's no school I am uploading them. This chapter is also like last chapter, in Vanessa's point of view.**

"When was your party again?" Olivia questioned as I waited to take my driver's test. I think the only reason I got in today is because I'm one of New York's finest. I don't really care. The faster I get my license, the faster I can get to work.

"I don't even know. No one has said anything so I figure it's going to be a surprise gala type thing if I know my friends." I replied.

"Vanessa Stone?" A man called. I'm next.

"Here." I stood up. Olivia gave me a reassuring smile before I left the building. I'm not nervous. I know this stuff. I have been driving since I got a job like 6 months ago. Wow I just realized I started to drive when I was supposed to. I thought it was earlier, oh well. I'm here now and nothing is gonna bring me down! Seriously not even parallel parking. I mean it's Manhattan, when is there not a time you are going to not have to parallel park somewhere. When I sat in that driver's seat I knew this was gonna be good.

"Very good Vanessa." The instructor commented. "Now just head back to the DMV."

"Okay." I kept driving and the light was green. Thank god I have quick reflexes and was able to avoid my untimely death to a car being chased by none other than my coworkers Fin and Elliot.

"You're pretty quick." My instuctor breathed.

"I'm a 16 year old sex crimes detective, you gotta be quick." I remarked. I pulled into the parking lot and Olivia was there waiting.

"This girl has got to be one hell of a detective to have reflexes as good as hers."

"Wait. Were you the car that El and Fin's suspect almost totaled?" Olivia interrogated. Fin called her after they caught the guy to tell her that he has no idea how she lasts with Stabler's driving. They almost hit a car that their perp just barely missed.

"Yep. I know how to handle a car." I laughed. I don't know why I'm laughing at the fact that if I wasn't that fast, I would have probably been seriously injured or killed by a perp and my coworkers.

"Go get your license." My instructor handed me my sheets so Olivia and I went in and I finally have my license in my hands!

*********************************

"How'd it go Vanessa?" Cragen asked as I sat down at my desk. I pulled out my license and showed it to him. "Good job."

"Hey Nessa is that your license?" Elliot walked over and grabbed it from me.

"Yes it is El." I replied.

"You actually have a good picture. Lucky you." Elliot smirked. I smiled and took the license back from him.

"I just take awesome pictures. I was born to be in front of the camera!" I swipped my hair behind my shoulder and got all the guys to laugh. After Munch I think I'm the funniest. I may be 16 but I know how to cheer people up through rough situations.

"Tutuola, SVU." Fin answered as his phone began to ring. "On our way."

"Am I going?" I questioned, completely forgetting the fact that Fin's partner was still immobile.

"Come on baby girl." Fin simply replied and handed keys.

"Now that I have my license I have to make up for all the times you guys had to drive me to scenes right?" I stated getting into the driver's side.

"Yep, you wanted to drive so much. Now you can drive as much as you please."

"Thanks, oh and I forgot to tell you thanks for almost killing my instructor." I grinned as we headed for Belleuve Hospital.

"Elliot almost took you out! Damn I told him he was pushing it."

"Fin, it's alright. Since I've driven in a car crash before I had fast enough reflexes and I really impressed him."

"Good job then. I'll yell at Elliot for you anyway."

"Make sure I'm there for that. I want to see his reaction. Olivia may have yelled at him already though for almost killing her daughter."

"If she didn't, I'd rather watch her do it."

"We should ask when we get back to the precinict." I laughed and pulled into a space in the parking lot.

"Ready? I have a feeling you'll be the lead detective." Fin told me as we exited the car.

"Why?" I had never been the lead detective on a case. I've been here for 4 months, not long enough to be the lead.

"8 year old girl, won't talk to any men and the nurses are hardly getting her to talk."

"Why aren't I working this with Olivia then?" I questioned as Fin showed his badge to the receptionist and she told us the room number.

"Olivia is working on closing that other case and paperwork so she's not held in comptent."

"Right, forgot that." We arrived outside the room, the door was slightly open and we could see the young girl clinging to her Mickey Mouse while watching Disney. "You gonna wait out here?"

"Yeah, you go ahead. You have enough experience to do this alone." Fin assured, patting my shoulder and watched me go into the room with a fatherly look on his face.

"Hi there sweetie. My name's Vanessa and I'm a police officer." I greeeted, holding up my badge that hung around my neck. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Michelle." A small voice replied. I slowly made my way to the chair next to her bed and sat down.

"Michelle? I'm here to help get whoever hurt you and they will get in trouble. Do you think you can help me do that?"

"They can't hurt me again?" Michelle sat up a little and looked at me with the biggest sad blue eyes.

"No they can't. Honey, do you know who did this to you?" I asked sincerely and pulled out my notepad and pen from my pocket.

"What's that for?" She was pointed at my notepad.

"I'm going to write down some of the stuff you tell me. It's to find who hurt you."

"Ok." Michelle looked down at the bandage around her hand from her stitches. She must have fought.

"Michelle, do you know how did this to you?"

"My mom and dad." Michelle's eyes teared up.

"Do you know their names?"

"Eric and Gina."

"Can you tell me what they did?" She started to cry. "It's okay sweetie, you can wait to tell me." I held her other hand.

"You need to know now." Michelle sighed. Okay, that surprised me. Most kids take us up on that offer. "They didn't feed me or give me anything to drink. They kept me in the basement. They hit me when I didn't call them mister or mistress, hard."

"You're doing great Michelle, now did they do anything else?"

"A new man came in every night. They slept in my bed with me. They always took their clothes off. They hurt me...between my legs." Michelle struggled to get the last part out before crying harder. I put my notepad and pen to the side and sat on the side of the bed and put my arm around her. She slid her head onto my lap and cried. I comforted her until she fell asleep. Fin poked his head in and signaled me out of the room.

"How'd ya do?" Fin asked. After seeing my face he got the message. "We'll get who did it."

"Her parents kept her as a sex slave." I breathed and walked faster to the car. I wanted to get these sons of a bitches as soon as I could.

**So last Monday I don't know what I did but I hurt my knee somehow and it still hurts, I just went to the doctor this morning and had some x-rays done. I hope it's not that bad but I get to use the elevator in my school for 2 weeks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I felt the need in this chapter to change the views so it's Vanessa's at first but then it switches to Olivia. I will have that occur next chapter too so just telling you now.  
**

**Vanessa's POV**

"Fin, I found the address. Let's go." I called from my desk. Fin had updated Cragen on what we had and I immediately looked up Michelle's parents.

"Any records on them?" Fin replied while following my lead to the car.

"Father's been collared for aggregated assault and attempted rape while mom's been the drug dealer."

"How old is Michelle?"

"She's only 8." I sighed. I can relate to her situation. It annoys me that I can relate to some of the cases but it helps to get the job done. I know how to talk to the kids. As well as Olivia, maybe even better. The children we get in cases tend to cling to me when I play with them since they were never my cases. This is only my second child case.

"Ness?" Fin tapped the roof of the car. When did we get here? I thought we were in the elevator still.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" I look up to another one of his fatherly faces. This was the concerned face. The same one I got in the cribs after Donalds first talked to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Putting on my best face I could. He took it for now as he kept staring as he echoed me, getting into the vechile. "I'm okay I swear."

"Okay. Just checking." Fin replied and watched carefully as I started the ignition and drove out of the parking lot. I've been spacing out more recently. That's not a good sign. I'm pretty sure everyone has noticed this, even Cragen. I don't want him to have to talk to me but this case is not going to help.

"Why did you ask me if I was alright?" I interrogated.

"You've been spacing out again."

"How do you know if I'm just not deep in thought?"

"Your eyes." He simply answered. I hesitated for a second. I knew that i could have a straight face or serious face if I needed to but all the emotion i felt was always projected through my eyes.

"I'll be okay." I didn't even look off the road when we stopped at a red light. I was trying to hide my face then. I had a single tear fall down my cheek.

"Vanessa, pull over." When the light turned green I drove to the curb and stopped the car. The second I turned to Fin, he swept me up in his arms. Child cases were never easy for me. They made me think back to my childhood and the abuse I endured. As much as I hate breaking in front of everybody, I tend to be more lenient than my mother. Olivia and Fin are the ones I normally cry in front of. Whosever closer at work or Olivia while we're home.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"You don't need to, baby girl. We've been over this. You don't have to apologize whenever you cry in front of me."

"I can't help it."

"I know. Do you want me to drive?" I nodded and we switched seats and Fin drove to the Hood residence. I swiped my eyes for the last time as we pulled up in front of the house. The outside looked like a normal suburban home, to be honest I'd rather not see the difference in the inside.

"Ready?" Fin turned to me.

"Yep, let's do this." I replied and climbed out. We walked up to the door and I knocked. "Mr and Mrs. Hood? It's the police, open the door."

"They're in there. I just heard 'em."

"I did too. One last chance, open the door or we break it down!" I waited and heard steps on stairs. "I think they're making a run for it."

"We're coming in!" Fin kicked the front door down, the first thing that happened was shots being fired.

"Drop the gun!" I screamed, pulling my own from its hollister. I watched as Michelle's mom ran off. "Fin, get her! I got him!" I turned quickly and saw Fin laying on the ground unconscious and dropped my gun. "Fin!"

"Bye bye." The last thing I heard before my mouth and nose were covered with a rag and I blacked out from choloform.

********************************************

**Olivia's POV**

"Elliot, Olivia. Shots have been fired at the Hood residence. No answer from Fin or Vanessa." Cragen barked from his office doorway. "EMTs are on their way."

"You coming with us?" I asked as Cragen followed El and I out the door.

"Three shots were fired and there's no answer from my detectives, that doesn't exactly give me a warm fuzzy feeling." We all got into one of the patrol cars and sped to the scene.

"Melinda? This can't be good." Elliot sighed as the medical examiner approached us.

"I'm here for a little boy that was found in the basement." Melinda explained.

"What about Fin and Nessa?" I asked worriedly.

"Fin was shot in the chest, shoulder and leg. He's being brought to Mercy as we speak."

"And Vanessa?" Cragen got to the question before I could.

"She was nowhere to be found, along with Eric and Gina."

"Oh my god..." I couldn't believe it, my daughter has been kidnapped again.

"We'll find her Liv." Elliot put his hand comfortingly on my shoulder. I shrugged him off and walked over to find out if they had any clues as to where they went.

"Any clues?" I needed to know. My daughter's life is at stake.

"All we could find was a choloform-soaked rag." One of the CSU techs replied.

"Oh god. Thanks." I walked over to one of the cars and slid down on the ground. I tried to hold in my tears. Vanessa had been starting to relapse, having nightmares and flashbacks. She's going to be so terrified when she wakes up. I need to help her and find her.

"Olivia? Are you alright?" Cragen questioned, standing above me.

"My daughter has been kidnapped again. At possibly the worst time." I shook my head, hoping to keep my emotions in check.

"What do you mean the worst time?" I stood up and looked him in the eyes. Vanessa told me not to tell anyone she's suffering from her PTSD again. It's necessary now.

"She's relapsing."

"What?"

"PTSD."

"Oh."

"She gonna be horrified when she wakes up."

"Wakes up?"

"CSU found a choloform-soaked rag" I didn't even look at him, I stared blankly at the ground.

"Come on Olivia, let me bring you home." Cragen put an arm around me and started leading me to our car.

"No I can't go home when I need to find Nessa." I argued, shaking his arm off me.

"Fine, we'll go to the hospital and you can talk to Fin." I sat silently the whole way to Mercy as Don drove us. I was just praying that they would leave her alone and she would be okay.

**How do you guys think the storyline is going? I would appreciate input so I can make it better, remember I'm only 15 years old I don't hae too much experience writing so please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**In this chapter, it switches from Vanessa to Olivia and then back. I thought the story would be cooler to go from one to the other and it's just how I write it. I literally write this story in my studies when I don't have homework so that's why it's taking longer to update the story. Sorry for making you wait!**

**Vanessa's POV**

Why do I have a headache? I tried to rub my head but I couldn't. Why can't I move my hands? What day is it?

"Took ya long enough."

"What?" My vision was really blurry, I couldn't see who was talking to me but I know it was not one of my family/coworkers. "What's going on?"

"Think back...baby girl." It hit me after that. Where's Fin? What happened to the house? Why am I in a dark room? Oh god I'm handcuffed by my own handcuffs! Not again, please no. I can't deal with it again. I'm still recovering from the first time. I gotta be rational and calm right now. Freaking out is only going to make it worse.

"What do you plan on doing Eric?" I questioned. Giving a death glare to what I thought was the figure of him.

"You can start letting them in now honey." Eric called to the door. A light appeared right above me and only above me. He took my clothes and left me in my underwear, son of a bitch. Who are these people coming in the room? What the hell is going on?

"Is she to your liking?" Gina asked the man leering over me. Shit! They're part of a trafficking ring! Mom, help me! Please!

"I think the guys will enjoy her. How much can she take at once? I have 6 to supply and they are willing to share."

"She can take anything." I couldn't take it. I had to fight. I started thrashing and screaming. Anything that would scare this guy off.

"She's perfect. The guys really love the fighters." I instantly stopped, tears flooding my face. I'm doomed unless Mom and everybody else crashes in right now and I really doubt that. I'm dead, I'll never recover from this...never.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

"Liv?"

"Yeah?" I forgot I was at the hospital to see Fin. Cragen was right next to me.

"Come on, Fin's awake and alert." He gently lead me by the shoulder to Fin's room.

"Liv, are you alright? Is Vanessa okay?" Fin questioned the look on my face as we entered the room.

"No she's not." I looked over at him. His arm was in a sling, I could see the bandage from his chest poking out of the top of his hospital gown and I'm just guessing his leg is wrapped underneath the blanket.

"Where is she?" Fin instantly got worried. I could see it in his eyes.

"We don't know." I paused. "All CSU found was a rag soaked with choloform. They took her Fin. They took my daughter."

"Olivia, she'll be okay. We'll find her." i came and sat next to his bed and he took my hand. "I promise."

"Liv, we got a lead on them now." Cragen shut his phone. I don't even remember it ringing. "I don't think you're going to like it though. Believe me I don't like it at all."

"What is it?" I needed to know what can bring me a step closer to Nessa.

"The Hoods are part of a ring." Of course they are. Like Vanessa hasn't gone through enough. She's being sold as a slave right this second or already has been sold. "Elliot and Munch are on their way to where they stash their girls."

"Let's go." I got up and started to walk by Cragen when he stopped me. "What?"

"Elliot and Munch can handle it, Liv."

"If Vanessa is there still then she needs me. I need to be with her." I stood my ground. I knew Don wouldn't let me go. Now that she's my daughter it's conflict of interest. IAB would be on our asses, especially mine. I don't care. Let Tucker come and be a little...you know the word that rhymes with his name I shouldn't be saying. Vanessa is a Benson, that's her name in school now. She just keeps Stone at work so it isn't confusing.

"Liv, I'll bring you but we're hanging back until they get her to the ambulance." I wasn't about to argue that she won't need an ambulance, but who am I kidding? She's probably going to be in the hospital for a week after what could be going on.

"Alright." I nodded. I turned to Fin.

"She's going to be there Liv. You're gonna get her back."

"Thanks for the boost." I gave a small smirk and walked out of the room and Cragen followed. I'm coming Nessa. Hang on.

* * *

**Vanessa's POV**

They're making the deal in the next room. Soon I'll be forced to have sex with 6 men. All at once. God, save me. Wait, please tell me I'm not losing it. Please tell me those sounds outside are sirens approaching. It is! They found me! How did they do it so quickly? Not like I'm not grateful, believe I really am but I expected it to take 3 days at the minimum.

"Come on!" I'm being yanked off the bed and onto my buyer's shoulder and raced out of the building and shoved into the trunk of a car. As the car took off, the sirens sounded closer. I needed to let them know I was in here. I kicked out one of the taillights, remember that you can do that in some cars I believe. I heard it somewhere so I did and it worked. I waved my hand out to try and get attention. I looked out and saw we were in the middle of a chase. The lead car, Elliot and Munch. Of course Elliot is driving and is getting really close to me.

Next thing I hear is gunfire. It's coming from the car I'm in. When I look out again, i saw Elliot swerving to the side of the road with the front two tires blown out. They got smaller and smaller as we sped off and lost the other cop cars. Possibly the last time I'll see them. I don't know where I'm going. I saw that the man who bought me was given my cell phone. If I can get it back and he's dumb enough to leave the battery I can be tracked. That's my last chance. My only chance.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

"El! Please tell me you have her!" I panicked when Elliot called me.

"Someone else was in the car with the driver. He shot at the tires of ours and the two ones in the front are flat. I couldn't drive any further, believe if I could have without killing someone that wasn't who had Nessa I would have." Elliot reported. My stomach sunk to the floor. They had her! They saw her.

"How did she look?" I hoped he would say she at least looked okay.

"She was in the trunk."

"How could you tell? Did you see her being shoved into the trunk?"

"She was able to kick the taillight out."

"So we tell them to look for a car with the taillight missing and possibly a girl's hand waving out of it?"

"Liv, I feel so guilty that I wasn't able to save her. That's the only thing we can do but we also have the plate number so we'll get her. Vanessa will be alright."

"No she won't. Vanessa will never be the same." I solemnly replied. "Thanks anyway El." I just hung up before I got a response back.

"Come on Olivia." Cragen pulled over and put his hand on my shoulder. He drove me to my apartment as soon as he got the hint they didn't have Vanessa. Normally I would fight to go back to the precinct and help with the invesigation but I now that I am way too emotionally involved to really help anymore.

"Thanks Capt." I unlocked my apartment as we got to the door.

"Olivia." Cragen stated as I entered my apartment.

"Yeah?"

"Please take care of yourself right now. You want to be able to see and help Vanessa when you get her back right?"

"Yeah, thanks again." I looked towards the ground as I shut the door not his face. I know he's distraught over this too. Vanessa is like his granddaughter. She's so special to this unit in the whole. She has made that certain connection with everyone in the precinct. Everyone is under enormous pressure to find her. We have to!

**I am so excited for saturday! we have our homecoming football game, which I have to go to for colorguard and then I get to go with 2 of my friends(and one of their dads) to go see JEFF DUNHAM! I absolutely love him! I'm so excited!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I know it's been a while since I last updated but I have been busy. I finished this maybe a week ago and just haven't been able to get on the computer. I operate mainly from my Itouch. One of Vanessa's POVs is kinda small but it was really big on my ipod hence why it's samll now. I have to warn you this may be a little dark writing, it was a lot before a friend helped me edit it. I have been in a kinda funk lately and it showed. But hopefully it's not too bad now.**

_**Olivia's POV**_

It's been 5 days, almost 6 since anyone has seen Vanessa. I can't bear to think of what has been happening to her every minute but I can't stop thinking of it. We have had women come out of a ring before and their stories are definitely not our favorites to hear. The only thing with them is when we close the case, we don't have to deal with it anymore. I know, not the best thing to say but it's the truth. When Vanessa comes back, I don't know if she'll be able to be her happy and alive self like she was able to do when we first met her. Everyone keeps bringing that up. That she was able to fight off her depression rather quickly and she almost never went to counseling. This time she's going to be spending a lot of time on that couch and in my arms.

"Olivia!"

"What?" I was hoping they found her somewhere alive.

"Your cell is ringing!" Elliot yelled at me. I guess I missed the first call so everyone was a little annoyed.

"Hello?" I flipped open the phone and answered.

"...Mom?" My eyes grew so wide I swore they would fall right out of the sockets.

"Vanessa!" I screamed. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and some started operating the tracker. "Are you alright?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm broken in a few places but I'll get over that. Right now you need to get me out of here!" Vanessa silently wimpered.

"We're tracking your phone right now honey. You're gonna be home soon."

"Liv, she isn't in New York anymore." Munch informed me.

"Are we able to find out where she is then?" I was so desperate, not like I wasn't before but to hear her voice. She sounded so scared and in pain.

"Hang on, almost got it." One of the techs mumbled. "She's in Nevada! Carson City!"

"Sweetie, I know where you are. I'll be on the next plane over there!"

"Plane? I thought I was still in New York? Where am I?"

"Nessie, you're in Nevada."

"How did they get me across the country without me knowing?" Nessa quietly panicked.

"We'll figure out later but I'm leaving right now. I'll be there soon baby hang in there."

"Okay, love you." I almost shattered right there. We never had really said that to each other just because we already knew we did but it's a whole new level when it's said. It's truly mother and daughter.

"I love you too." I heard the other line click off and I bolted out the door. I knew Cragen would already be making the arraignments for the flight. I'm just getting to JFK airport as soon as possible.

* * *

_**Vanessa's POV**_

Okay, my rescue is on their way, things will be okay. I've been gone for about a week now I think. I've lost count of the days because of how many times I've been unconscious. When I'm not asleep I'm normally being raped or assaulted. Only reason I'm free right now is because my rapist is out gambling I'm guessing right now since I know we're in Nevada. I want to go home so badly. I don't even cry anymore. I have cried out all my tears, literally.

God I wish I could walk around! I can hardly feel my legs at all, from the pain and having them fall asleep from not being able to really move. I was just lucky that the dumbass left my phone right where I can reach it. He must have underestimated my flexiblity. Wait i can see what day it is. Wow I'm really stupid. So let's see I was first kidnapped early on the 11th and today is the...16th so it has been 5 days. Well actually almost 6 cuz it's pretty late, the time zones also enter this equation. But that doesn't matter 1 or 2 more days and it would have been a week. I hope Mom gets here soon. But it's been like 20 minutes since I called her, they're most likely taking off now if they got a flight that quickly. It's gonna be a few more hours. I might as well try to sleep. I haven't slept the time I've been gone considering I'm too terrified to. Sleep sounds so good right now. Let's just hope I can dream sweetly...

_**

* * *

****Olivia's POV**_

I talked to Vanessa almost 3 hours ago. Anything could have happened in those 3 hours. Her rapist could have found her with her phone and killed her. Oh god, don't let her be dead.

"Liv?" Elliot questioned. He was sitting next to me on the plane. "She's not gonna be dead."

"How did you know I was thinking that?"

"Remember when Dickie went missing and Cragen told us a boy had been found dead? I thought it was Dickie, not his friend. I understand. It's part if being the parent of a missing child."

"What if whoever has her found her with the phone El? He would have known she called us. He would kill her. I don't want her to be dead."

"I know. None of us want that. You know Nessa thought of the risk too before she called. But it was her only chance."

"Yeah I know." I sighed. I know Nessa and I have only known each other since March and it's almost August so about 5 months but I was always with her except for when she was at school. She came to work as soon as she got out of school and came home with me when we were done. We know just about everything about each other. She's even starting to act more like me at work and freaking all the guys out.

"We're gonna get her." Elliot whispered to me one last time as the plane finally hit the runway. We immediately grabbed whatever belongings we brought with us. Not like I really brought anything, just the overnight bag I have in my locker at the precinct. Cragen had already gotten clearance that we could just leave the airport, no luggage claim. Just getting in the cop car arraigned for us by the CCPD and heading to the horrible place Vanessa was locked up in. The ride felt even longer than the plane, if that's even possible. As soon as we pulled up, Elliot and I leap into action.

"You two wanna take the lead? It's your victim." One of the officers asked us.

"Yes, it's my daughter." I replied and headed sleathly to the door. El close behind.

"I'll go in first. This way I can distract the guy while you get Vanessa out." Elliot confirmed.

"What if there's more than one in there?" I really didn't want to think about that but I had to consider it.

"I got back up." He simply replied. "Ready?"

"Yeah." I nodded. He slowly counted to 3 then busted down the door. Elliot grabbed the man sitting at a computer watching porn.

"Is there anyone else here?" I heard Elliot scream at the guy.

"No!" The man yelled back and Elliot then read him his rights. I looked around the rest of the warehouse. I couldn't find her.

"Find her yet?" Elliot ran up next to me.

"Does it look like I did?" I had tears down my face. What if he sold her off somewhere else?

"Vanessa!" El called out. "Nessa, please answer us if you can hear us! It's Elliot and Olivia!"

"She's not here El. She's gone forever!" I started to bawl at this point. I couldn't hold it in. I was never gonna get my daughter back.

* * *

_**Vanessa's POV**_

"Vanessa!" Who's calling my name?

"Nessa, please answer us if you can hear us! It's Elliot and Olivia!" They're here! Mom and Elliot!

"She's not here El. She's gone forever!" No, Mom I'm here. I'm here. I'm alive! Come on Ness, wake up! They can't leave you here!

"Mom..." I slowly opened my eyes. "Mom. Mom! I'm in here! Help!" Please let her hear me. "Mom! Elliot! Down here!"

They're not able to hear me. Who am I kidding? They probably already left. If he didn't take my phone I'd call them but no I can't do that now. I will be trapped here forever and just have to live off memories until I starve to death.

"Ness!"

"In here!" They didn't leave! They heard me! My obnoxious loudness finally came in use!

"Vanessa! Are you in here?"

"Yes! Please get the door open!" Not even 3 seconds later the door fell to the ground with Elliot right behind it. My mom came running from behind him.

"Nessa! Oh my god!" Mom hugged me hard enough the ribs that weren't broken before or just cracked broke but I didn't care. I probably clung to her hard enough to break a rib. "It's alright baby. I'm here."

"Thank god." I cried into her shoulder. Medical assistance came in with a stretcher. As expected and needed, I can hardly move. Grabbing my phone was pure torture. I was carefully lifted and rolled off to the ambulance, Mom never releasing my hand. Elliot gently wiped some hair off my face before I was lifted into the ambulance. Most likely his way to say he's glad they found me since he couldn't hug me. I was strapped down to the stretcher, couldn't really help that.

"Mom."

"Yeah Ness?"

"I love you."

"I love you too sweetie."

The doors shut and I was on my way to the much needed medical attention I needed. Never ending my crying for sheer thankfulness. I will be home soon enough.

**I'll try to write chapter 21 as soon as I can and have it up but you guys know how to be patient, not like I'd abuse that or anything :)**

**Tell me what you think please!~Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**omg guys i am soooooo sorry, last year got so insanely crazy that i totally forgot about my story. it was a really hard year for me, let's just say i was at rock bottom. but that doesn't give me an excuse for neglecting you of the story for almost a year. i did not intend for the last chapter to be its last. i just had no clue how to continue it and then i got wrapped up in a school play and yeah again i totally spaced. i only remembered about it when i was writing an essay about myself for English this year about myself. my teacher asked if we wrote outside of class and as you can tell the light bulb didn't just light up but it overheated and blew up. so after cleaning up the pieces and finishing that essay i wrote this chapter. I'm sorry if that it's so short but it's kinda of a little chapter to bring you and myself back into the story. i'm in the process of writing chapter 22 right now and I'm hoping to have a chapter out by the end of every month if i can. so i am again really sorry i neglected the story.**

It's been about 4 months since I was kidnapped. I went through a number of different surgeries and I don't even know what they were on. All that's left is the cast on my leg and my arm. Everyone at school were so glad I'm even still alive and I got reminded at least once a day. Olivia became my legal guardian about 2 months ago. My father is in jail and they were able to catch the guys who put me in the ring. We still are waiting for the trial date on that case. I've gone to therapy with Dr. Wong, he's the only one besides Olivia that I have been able to talk to about what happened during those 6 days. I quit SVU for now, I'm gonna wait until I'm out of college to go back. I still help with some cases though like if they need me to talk to a victim or go undercover(that barely happens, actually it never has.) I'm not really complaining, I have enough baggage to unpack for now.

"Ness! You left your phone out here and it won't shut up!" Olivia called from the kitchen. That's not a bad wake up call.

"Give me a minute!" I replied as I climbed out of bed and slipped into my slipper boots.

"Let me guess, it's Mitch isn't it?" Olivia smiled while leaning on the counter as I grabbed my phone to check my new text. I just simply walked to the couch and texted back. "When is he going to ask you out already?"

"We're just friends, Liv. Nothing more." I told her not looking up from my phone.

"Sure then why do you keep singing love songs every time you stop chatting him on Facebook?" She just loves teasing me.

"Oh yeah then what about you and Elliot, I mean it's been what 14 years now?" I glanced over my shoulder just to watch her face. I always use Elliot as a rebuttal. It's the easiest counter attack. Anyone would take it.

"That is completely different." Olivia came over and sat next to my feet on the couch.

"You were crushed when he left after the shooting. I'm surprised you two went right back to the same sexually tense relationship."

"That is not our relationship. There is nothing sexual about it." Olivia started getting upset. I could tell, unlike the guys of the unit, I could tell way before they could. Girls have that ability obviously. I nudged her with my foot comfortingly.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I was trying to comfort you the lazy way." I sat up straighter and I got a laugh out of her. If you can get a smile or laugh from her when it comes to her relationship with Elliot then you've accomplished your mission.

"Why do you always know how to break me from those thoughts before I can even step into those waters and drown?"

"Like everyone says, I'm a miniature you. I know how you think. And where did that metaphor come from?"

"I don't know it's 12:00 in the morning, I've been up since 6 two days ago. I'm kinda tired."

"Go to bed then, you're not needed until 8:30 tomorrow. You need at least 7 hours of sleep. Now go." I nagged while pushing her off of the couch.

"Alright I'm going! You better not stay up all night texting Mitch. I don't care if it's summer or not." Olivia mothered as she slowly retreated to her bedroom.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure." I smiled. "Night Liv, love you."

"Love you too Ness." Olivia replied from her doorway and then shut the door.

So now might be the time I tell you about Mitch. He's my one of my best friends and probably knows the most about me. He knows about what happened and he never asks any questions, just offers to listen whenever I need it. He's pretty cute. Well he is to me at least and I guess that's all that matters, right? Of course it is. So yeah obviously I'm falling for him. Can you honestly blame me? I just hope he feels the same way. A girl can only dream.

**please forgive me for having this chapter come so late but please review it and let me know if i lost my touch over the past year. thank you for being such good readers, i really enjoy having this story published online for anyone to read.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry it's been a while guys, I keep getting wrapped up with school things. I have just started writing chapter 23, hopefully I will get that out soon. hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

"Just be a good girl and this will go a lot easier."

"Hit the damn button already, I want to have her."

"Now that wasn't as bad as you thought, now was it?"

"Just wait, you're going to be a huge star real soon."

"NOOO!"

"Ness!" Olivia came storming into my room. "It's okay, I'm here. Don't worry. That will never happen again. You're safe."

"Huang said that I shouldn't be having nightmares if I'm on that medication. Why isn't it working?" I cried into Olivia's arms. I caught her right before she was going to head out for work.

"It's okay sweetie. I'll call Huang and ask him to come to the station. Is that okay? We can see why the meds stopped working." She was brushing her hand through my hair. It always calms me down the way she does it.

"Alright." I sat up and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Was it just the voices or the whole ordeal?"

"Just the voices."

"Okay, why don't you take a hot shower and we'll go out and get some breakfast?"

"Don't you have to be at work in like 15 minutes?"

"I'll call Cragen and let him know I'll be a little late."

"Okay" I stumbled out from the covers and tried to find something to wear from my closet.

"Just grab your towels and bathrobe and take that shower. I got the outfit." Olivia came up from behind me and guided me towards the door.

"Fine, I trust you to pick out something good though." I grabbed my things and headed for the bathroom.

"I know, don't worry about time. Take as long as you need. You know the drill." Olivia called from inside my closet.

"Alright!" I shut the door behind and turned on the water. I know it's going to burn and Liv always mothers me about how red I am when I finally emerge from the shower but she does understand my reasons. I still feel the filth from all those men. I have no idea how many in total and how I managed to be STD free. The doctors didn't even believe that when they tested me. Luckily I didn't end up pregnant either, I'm really damn lucky I guess in that sense. To just miss becoming pregnant, my life would be way more difficult than it already is. I guess I have God to thank for that. I've never exactly a religious person but on that 5th day of imprisonment I broke down and prayed. The next day Olivia and Elliot come and rescue me. I have really kinda changed position in my belief now. Elliot gave me a cross as a present once I got out of the hospital and was on bed rest. I haven't taken it off since.

"Ness?" Olivia knocked at the door. "It's been almost an hour, you normally don't take that long."

"I was just about to get out." I really didn't want to but the max I stay in the shower is normally 45 minutes so when it starts to push an hour, Olivia gets extremely worried and checks on me as though she isn't but I know she is. I know what I'm going to see in the mirror when I stand in front, red eyes from crying and really pink skin with patches of red irritated skin from the intense scrubbing. I've done it so much, I don't feel it.

"Vanessa." Liv embraced me so tight after I slumped out of the bathroom. "Huang is going to come to the station if you're willing to talk."

"Okay." My voice was so faint I could hardly hear it.

"Go get dressed, your clothes are on your bed. Your favorite outfit." She nudged me toward my room. "I know how you feel your most confident in that. Today's the day to shine."

"I love you Olivia. I'm so blessed to have you." I hugged her again and placed a small kiss on her cheek and entered my room. She put my iPod on my favorite dance song. Olivia has really learned my method to being cheered up. So obviously I pressed play and danced the way I wouldn't dare in public and finished getting ready.

"Feel better?" Olivia turned her attention from the news when she heard my door crack and open.

"Yeah. This routine always helps." I walked around and sat beside her on the couch and she wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Are you hungry?"

"Actually do you mind if we skip the breakfast? I'm not really in the mood to eat anything."

"No problem but you will be having a good sized lunch to make up for it, you got that?"

"Fine." I smiled. "Are we going to the station now?"

"It's up to you, do you want to?"

"I don't know." I snuggled into her more. I started to get misty, it kinda came from nowhere. I still was on the same train of thought since the nightmare. For those of you who don't experience PTSD, I envy you.

"Ness, it's okay. We'll get past this. You have been so strong. You have so much more courage than I do." Olivia held me as I began to sob on her shoulder.

* * *

"How are you feeling today?" Huang examined, doing his whole therapist thing.

"Miserable you could say, I know Olivia told you I had another nightmare last night.

"How many have you had since we last spoke?"

"About three or four."

"They aren't happening every night which is progress."

"How long until they disappear completely?" I slumped onto the table. I knew it's going to take a long time to get past the whole thing but I just wish it could go a little faster.

"Well in the 4 months of therapy, they have gone from very detailed memories to just the auditory memory. It shouldn't be too much longer to get it off of your subconscious but you know what has to be done to do that." That look in his eyes, the caring, sympathic therapist look. I know I have to say exactly what I remember, get it out of my memory and tell someone. I still haven't done that with Olivia and I can talk to her about anything. I did end up having a pregnancy scare that Olivia helped me through since she went through one in college. The more we talk, the more we are alike. It's weird, like almost Freaky Friday weird sometimes.

"I know, I just can't describe it. When you are equal to the dust bunnies under the mattress that you are being torn apart in every way on..." Tears welled up remembering how I felt while I was a hostage.

"This is all for you Vanessa, just take your time. You don't have to do anything when you are not ready to. You know I will never rush you." Huang had put down his pen and patted my hand that was on the table. He's not a very physical person, you know kinda awkward approaching it at times.

"I think I'm done for today." I just have to say that and then...

"Ok, we'll meet again next Thursday unless something comes up and then you just call." He replies with that. I slouched off of the couch and crept out of the room. I saw Olivia searching through papers along with Elliot.

"Hey Ness." Elliot caught me out of the corner of his eye going to make some tea.

"Hey El, what are you guys doing?" I ditched the tea and hung on the back of his chair and tried to look over his shoulder.

"Working a case Nessa, you shouldn't look at this." Olivia had to be the mother and act like I'm the little 8 year old and it would be inappropriate for me to see.

"Really Liv? I wouldn't of guessed." I swung around and decided not to get her mad by continuing to peek.

"Vanessa, don't get me started."

"I just got out of a therapy session for a worse case than what you're looking at, I think I can handle looking at a few DD5s."

"You don't work here anymore Vanessa. I'm sorry but you are not allowed to look. It's a legal thing."

"Fine." I know not to argue with the law, even though I couldn't possibly do any damage by looking at a few papers that the majority of people would not understand. But you know, whatever. I know when I'm being annoying.

"Ness, your phone is going off." I blanked out and didn't realize I got a text from my best friend Teagan.

Teagan: hey girl :)

Vanessa: hey whats up?

Teagan: not much, what are you doing right now?

Vanessa: nothing, just hanging around the precinct. why?

Teagan: wanna hang out?

Vanessa: sure, where do you want to meet?

Teagan: our spot in central park sound good?

Vanessa: yeah, i'll meet you there.

Teagan: k see ya soon

"Liv, I'm going to go meet Teagan in Central Park okay?"

"Alright, please be careful."

"You know I always am. I will text you when I get there." I grabbed my purse from her desk drawer and gave her a hug goodbye.

"Try not to forget again, we don't need Liv freaking out again." Elliot joked and smiled at Olivia.

"I want to make sure she's safe." She rebutted.

"I'll see you guys later." I left but still heard what Olivia and Elliot said.

"I know you do Liv, we all do."

"She's the sweetest girl. We have a lot in common but I wish I could have been like her when I was her age. Talented, beautiful, popular. She's my role model."

**Again I hoped you enjoyed, please don't forget to review and let me know what you think about the story. You could also suggest anything and I'll think about them. Thank you so much for following this story. I really do love to write it. :)**


End file.
